


When Extremes Meet

by Lilith_Full_Moon



Series: April and the Turtles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Language, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Full_Moon/pseuds/Lilith_Full_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamory is a two-edged sword. And when the coin is turned with the dark side up, someone`s going to get hurt.<br/>This is Part II of Need Issues. For  better understanding read Part I.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I don`t own TMNT. No money being made.<br/>Overall fic Rating: NC-17<br/>Overall fic Warnings/Kinks: Polyamory April/Turtles, adult situations, M/F, M/F/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger - a very great need for food; a severe lack of food;  
>  a strong desire; a strong desire for something or to do something

 

It was a peaceful late evening in the Lair when April came in. Mikey was half sleepy on the coach in front of the TV, so when the girl came closer, he opened only one eye and lazily lifted the corner of his mouth to greet her. April  tenderly chuckled, left several very soft and mother-like kisses on his face, and quietly headed to the dojo.  It was empty, and by the silence around it she could guess Splinter must be sleeping already. The redhead bee-lined on the tips of her toes to Leo`s room. There was a dull stripe of light underneath his door which could mean only one thing. He`s in a deep meditation. Because Leonardo always uses candles while doing it.

 

April didn`t dear to bother him. Besides, all she really needed was to make sure no one was going to mess with her plan. She wasn`t going to check Raph`s room, because just an hour ago Casey had told her he and his hot-headed friend were going to watch a hockey match. April smiled in anticipation and headed right to the lab, where she knew as soon as she entered the Lair Donnie was.

 

He was deeply in his thoughts working on another project, so Donatello didn`t notice how April came in, only when he heard the sound of shutting door  he turned his head.  

 

" _Oh, hello. Didn`t expect you to come tonight_ ", he said with a warm smile. April smiled back at him, although she didn`t move. " _Why are you standing there? Come and have a seat_."

 

The girl licked her lips and slowly pushed herself from the door. Without breaking their eye contact, she came closer to Donnie, who suddenly stood up. April loved how tall he was. Turtles all got higher recently, even Mikey is now taller than her, but Donatello is, as she loved to say, _conveniently_  tall. By that she meant it`s convenient for her to kiss his sensitive parts like the spot where his plastron meets with his skin, his collar bones and his neck, of course, because all these parts where just in front of her lips when they stood face to face. So now, when she was close enough for Don to feel her hot breath, she laid her both palms  on the  bridges of his plastron and caressed them. Donnie caught the flicker in her eyes as soon as he saw her, but now, when she was standing close enough to breath her, he sucked the air with his nostrils.

 

" _April_?", he asked both surprised and knowingly if it is even possible to sound so. But her lips were already ghosting over his skin.

 

" _Don`t say a word, my love_ ", she whispered as seductively as she could, " _I`ve been waiting all day to have you all over me._ "

 

She snaked her tongue over his collar bone. Donnie felt like his mind is slowly fogging, but his animal nose and human brain knew exactly what was going on.

" _W-wait, what`s the day today?_ ",  he asked in a husky voice and threw a quick glance at the calendar  hanging on the wall. " _Ah, that`s right... You`re in your fertile days.._."

 

Donatello could strongly smell both her naturally invitational pheromones and her arousal. Since they became physically close, Donnie always kept tabs on her woman calendar and  knew exactly when she was about to have menstruation, or ovulation, or PMS. Besides Don, only Leonardo (to April`s big surprise) knew her monthly cycle maybe better, than April herself. Both Raph and Mickey followed their instincts.

 

" _That`s right, I hella am_ ", she replied and tenderly bit his him in the crook of his neck, her hands now slowly slid to his lower scutes, " _And I couldn`t wait you to do me, Donatello."_

Cocky smile appeared on his face. They never discussed with April who`s better in sex, because that`s the first rule of polyamory - no comparison. But Don was still territorial about April and  when he got _confirmations of his superlativeness_ , as he called it, he was absolutely happy. Because he spent tones of hours watching porn, in educational purposes, of course. And to tell the truth, woman`s body is the whole new level of challenge to him.

 

Meanwhile April`s tongue moved from his neck to mouth, and her hands were expertly caressing his lower blades, Donnie was trying to put the leftovers of his consciousness together and think clearly:

 

" _Wait, wait, we can`t do it right here_ ", even though his voice sounded a bit protesting, he tilted his head aside for her lips to have a better access. His hands mover down her spine and cupped her firm butt. " _They can hear... us..._ ", his voice was low and it was hard for him to speak, because April`s sexual odor hit his nostrils and made his blood rush through his veins with double speed.

 

They really never did this in the Lair. Donatello always came to hers, and he liked it, because they could really relax and he could do with her body all he wanted, gaining screams and moans. Too bad it happened not often, because Kirby rarely had to leave the town.

 

 _"I know you like it slow and tantalizing_ ", she whispered right in his mouth, _"But right now, Donatello, I want you to fuck me asap"_.

 

 _"But... the others..."_ , he tried to call to her logic, even though his own tongue tip was now touching hers.

 

" _Who?_ ", she asked with eyes full of lust.

 

_"Splinter?"_

 

 _"Sleeping. I checked"_ ,  her tongue brushed his lower lip.

 

_"Leo?"_

 

 _"Meditating"_ , she licked his upper lip.

 

_"Mikey?"_

 

 _"Sleeping like a baby"_ , the tip of her tongue slightly touched his. " _Raph`s out, the door is shut firmly. And Donnie",_ she looked into his eyes _, "You know the walls here are sound proof. Don`t make me wait any longer"._

The next moment he lifted her, she quickly put her legs around his waist, and like this he moved to the table. His mouth was hungrily tasting her, and since Donatello loved to tease, she grabbed his head to prevent him from tantalizing kisses he loved to give her. She wanted him insanely, without any delay! He started to loosen up her shorts buttons with one hand, and the other hand cupped her breast. April jumped up from the table to quickly get rid of her clothes, and as soon as she did so, Donny kneeled. April took his face with her hands and prompted him to look at her.

 

_"Not  today, my love, I don`t need any preparations."_

_"But... you can get hurt",_ the last thing Donnie wanted in this world was to hurt her, especially with his cock. April pulled him and Don stood up.

 

 _"You won`t hurt me"_ , she said between open-mouthed kisses, " _And Donatello"_ , she looked at him seriously, _"Don`t be gentle with me, not today. I want  you to be animalistic."_

 

He was about to say something, when she placed her finger over his lips:

 

_"I trust you. Completely"._

 

 

Don was always very gentle. Their love making was  like a parallel reality - long, a lot of foreplay during which April could cum at least once, no rush, no rough grabbing, awkward positions or misunderstandings. Donnie always had it all planned in his head, and April eagerly played the slave in his skillful hands. Today it was something new for him, to act animalistic and tough, and she couldn`t wait to see that beast out.

 

Truth be told, Donatello wanted to skip the foreplay, too. He dropped down his erection right in her waiting hands. April fell on her knees and without hesitation took as much of him in her mouth, as she could. Donnie growled and took her hair in his hands.

 

 _"I thought you didn`t want any foreplay"_ , he said with the raspiest voice she had ever heard from him. She took his member out of her mouth and looked him in the eye:

 

_"I just wanted to take a taste"._

 

He lifted her, their lips met again. His fingers slid between her legs. Her sex was leaking with juices so abundantly that it was literally drooling on the floor. Donatello quickly turned her around and gently, but firmly pressed her shoulders down. April threw the papers off the table and was instantly pressed to it with her tits squeezed flat on its surface. Donnie took her leg and lifted it on the table, another one stayed on the floor. Without warning he easily slid in her wet abyss. April moaned of pleasure.

 

 _"Please, fuck me good, Donatello"_ , she whimpered, and after several light and shallow thrusts he put his member deeply. Soon enough his moves became steady and rhythmical.

 

He fucked her so hard, her body was bouncing, and the angle with one of her legs lifted was new to her and very pleasant. She quickly felt  how the knot in her stomach hardened.

 

Donatello reached down and bit the back of  her neck. It was a very sensitive place, he knew it, but this time he pressed his teeth much harder than he usually did, which made April moan both in pleasure and pain. He supported himself with one hand, and his other hand reached her swollen clitoris. April couldn`t get how come he knew her body better than her. There were lots of times when he did some manipulations with her vulva and she came in less than 20 seconds. This time he also took her clitoris between two of  his fingers and started to slowly run them up and down. He was growling, his teeth clenched on her nape, his dick was hammering inside of her and his fingers were doing some sort of magic over her throbbing clitoris... She saw firework in front of her eyes and opened her mouth to scream of orgasm, when Donnie quickly put his hand over it to silence her. April grabbed his hand an pressed it harder to her mouth, her muffled moan echoed around, her inner walls clenched violently around Don`s dick, he made two more moves and with a low roar he came.

 

They stayed like this for several minutes, breathing heavily, both sweated, and even when his cock slid back behind his plastron, they were still standing in this weird position. Until April shifted a bit, because it became really uncomfortable, plus Don was a heavy thing. He got the point and stood up, helping her to get dressed.

 

" _I must admit you`re a real beast, Donatello, real beast_ ", she chuckled, clasping her bra.

 

" _Hope I fed your appetite_ ", Donnie said in a cocky way, but suddenly felt really tired.  There was a devious sparkle in April`s eyes, and Don notices her hiding a smile. He hugged her from behind and nuzzled in the crook of her neck: " _Why are you smiling so strangely, you little voracious sex monster? Confess now or I`ll eat you!_ ", and he started to playfully bite her.

 

April squirmed.

 

 _"Hahaha, Donnie, stop it... Ouch, your bite mark still hurts"_ , she shifted when he suddenly pressed the skin on her nape. Donnie brushed her hair aside and looked at the mark. The skin was now getting dark blue and had a shape of his teeth. He blew on it.

 

 _"Looks like I marked you mine for the rest of the month"_ , he said absolutely satisfied with himself. April turned to him with a playfully angry face.

 

 _"Oh, I can see you`re so glad with yourself. But let me clarify some things for you,"_ and her finger slowly ran down his plastron, " _You only whetted my appetite for you"_. And she lustfully looked him up and down.

 

This sent tingles down Donnie`s spine, but April was already exiting the lab.

 

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust - a strong feeling of sexual desire.
> 
> April knows how it feels when your body has the full control over your mind.

April hated those days. When she constantly wanted to fuck. That`s right, not make love or sex, but fuck. Roughly and animalistically. Either it was hormones or she was so much in love with her men,  as she called them, but something made her like this.

 

Fortunately, this crazy state didn`t last long, several days only, then she could think about other things except sex, again.

 

Donnie`s fuck calmed her down for the rest of the night, and even though she felt a little sore between her legs the very next day (rough sex didn`t happen so often, after all. Besides, Don had the biggest dick of all of them), she still woke up with a lustful sensation down her stomach.

 

April new perfectly she can`t have faves. She promised to share her love equally among them. And she herself couldn`t stay long with only one turtle. She started to miss the others pretty quickly.

 

Today she decided to skip school. She  anyway couldn`t study, her mind was somewhere else. And as soon as the darkness fell on the city, she called Leonardo.

 

 _"April?"_ , as soon as she heard his husky voice, April could hardly control her desires.

 

 _"Do you have any serious plans for tonight?",_ stupid question, but that`s all she managed to say in her situation.

 

 _"What? Do you have any plans?"_ , he asked instead. Of course, he would. Leonardo never answers someone`s questions in the first place. Except for Splinter. But that`s different.

 

 _"I-ah... Missed you..."_ , April always felt embarrassed for some reason, hinting Leonardo she wants to have sex with him. Like a little shy girl. But she was a grown woman, and thinking so she added: _"Real bad"._

 

There was a little pause, and when Leo spoke again, she could hear he was smiling:

 

_"Isn`t Kirby at home today?"_

 

_"He`ll be home after 10 p.m. We`ve just talked."_

 

Another pause.

 

_"Actually, I promised Donnie to help him in searching for some special techniques. But if you need me so badly, we could delay."_

 

 _"Oh, no-no",_ April quickly refused. She also promised herself that she would never steal their brotherly moments for the sake of her lust, _"Don`t bother, Leonardo. Better help Donnie"._

 

_"Come along?"_

 

That was impossible in current situation. She was seriously afraid she would fuck them both right in the middle of the street.

 

_"No, thanks for the invitation, but I`d better stay at home"._

 

Leonardo chuckled.

 

_"You can always practice harder during these days, sublimate the energy into  physical training"._

 

Dammit! Of course, Leo knew what she was going through. As it was already said, he watched her calendar the same carefully, as Donatello. April felt like her cheeks blushed of shame.

 

 _"Don`t be ashamed"_ , just like he overheard her thoughts, _"It`s not your fault. Besides..."_ , his voice became deep and a bit quiet, _"I also missed you. Since you didn`t say hi yesterday, when you visited Donnie, I decided to come and say hi myself. But tomorrow, not today"._

 

April felt like even her ears blushed. 

 

_"I-I... just... thought you were meditating..."_

 

He chuckled again.

 

_"As I already told you, leave planning to someone else. Your devious secret plan was written all over your face just when you entered the Lair."_

 

 _"But... I thought... How..?"_ , April was just tongue-tied.

 

 _"I was just going to my room when I saw you yesterday. One glance at your horny face was enough to understand what you were up to. And with **who** ",_ he added in a derisive tone.

 

_"But how?"_

 

_"As soon as you entered, the first place you looked at was Donnie`s lab."_

 

April exhaled slowly.

 

_"You know me like no one does, Leonardo."_

 

He laughed kindly.

 

_"I need to go now, but I really can`t  wait to see you tomorrow."_

 

Such a gentleman! Leonardo never told her any _'I love you_ 's . He once stated that he loves her, but not in a romantic manner. Still he cared about her, and April felt if in every soft kiss and passionate touch when there were only two of them.  Besides intimacy Leo never displayed  any romance.

 

Unlike Raphael, who once slapped her butt in front of his brothers during the sparing. She thought she`d kill him, that big was her embarrassment. Thanks God Splinter didn`t notice, because he was just exiting the dojo.

 

Raphael is so tough and serious, but when they get together he`s absolutely different. April even wished his brothers could see him gently stroking her hair. Unexpected tenderness.

 

April thought about his strong arms and how fragile she feels between his palms. He moves her the way he wants on his massive body (his favorite position is when she rides, as he calls it _'my pony_ '). Even though she rarely can cum in that position, because it takes a lot of effort, he does his best anyway.

 

The pain between April`s legs became unbearable. She put one hand on her womanhood when a sudden knock on the window made her practically jump up on the bed. She quickly opened it, and looked in the darkness.

 

A wide grin with white teeth was shining in the Moon light.

 

_"I even regret I interrupted such a good show, sweetheart. Ya could`ve called me instead, but you can go ahead, I`ll gladly watch"._

 

April`s face was on fire. She moved so Raph could climb in her room. The weather was very warm, but he smelled like ground and... blood.

 

 _"Are you hurt?",_ she worriedly asked.

 

Raph looked at his shoulder and April saw a narrow, but long stripe. It was bleeding.

 

_"`S nothing, just a scratch."_

 

 _"Let me treat it"_ , April said and guided him to her bathroom.

 

Raph sat on the can of the toilet, and April started to wash his wound with peroxide. He hissed, but didn`t move.

 

She liked these moments, only if he wasn`t really hurt, of course. She felt like she had some sort of a power over this death machine. She saw him in fights millions of times, and she knew what he was capable of. But right now, with those small wounds he looked like an ordinary living being, unable to kill.

 

April surreptitiously glanced at Raphael. He looked tensed. April hid a smile. His face was in front of her breasts, and she puffed them even more, so now they practically touched his nose. At the same moment he opened his mouth and started to run his face between her tits, even though she was dressed up. His free hand slowly slid up her thigh and to her womanhood, that was now throbbing again.

 

April put the cotton away and cupped his face. He lifted his eyes and looked into hers.

 

Raphael had a special smile when he was horny. Something April couldn`t describe even if she wanted. She reached down and their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender first, he just tasted her warmth, and she tasted the streets he was wandering.

 

In several long seconds his tongue slid in her mouth and the mood was changed. He pulled her down and she sat on his lap, with her legs on both sides from him. He pulled her closer, and her clitoris brushed at his lower scutes and it gave her an odd pleasure. She shifted to feel it again, and Raph pulled her closer again. April moaned, and he churred in response.

 

They interrupted their kiss to take a deep breath.

 

 _"You smell so deliciously today"_ , Raph`s low voice filled her ears. _"Makes me wanna eat you."_

_"Then what ya waiting for?"_

_"Hold on to me"_ , he commanded and she put her hands around his strong neck. They stood up like this, and Raph headed to her bedroom.

 

He laid her on the bed and crawled atop. Their lips met again, but not for too long this time. Raph wasn`t patient today, April didn`t want him to be patient anyway. So she tried to get rid of her clothes as soon as possible. Once she was absolutely naked, he suddenly turned her on her stomach and started to cover her back with open-mouthed kisses. He went down her spine, not so gently bit her ass cheek and went up again. Raph pressed his lips to the back of  her neck and April hissed. He brushed her hair away and saw Donnie`s bite mark.

 

 _"What`s that?",_ his voice was a bit angry.

 

April turned around. They had never left any love marks before, so she was a bit afraid Donnie`s bite can offend Raph. She hungrily kissed him, but he pulled away, silently asking her again.

 

_"It`s Donnie`s, it was an accident, forget about it."_

Raph did felt a bit offended. In animal language bites meant marked territory, and Raph didn`t like the idea  of April being marked my someone else, so he turned her again on her belly and bit her butt cheek again, much harder this time.

 

April screamed of pain, but deep down she liked it, and  he knew it.

 

Raph snaked his hand under her belly and  lifted her ass in the air, with his another hand he prompted her to open her legs wider. He looked at her wet sex, sucked in the air. It was full of lust and her calling, he could now clearly smell she was in her wild period of the month, as he called it. Her entrance was wet, her lower lips were swollen and glistening. He couldn`t help but reach down and lick.

 

April felt his wide hot tongue on her pussy and moaned. She lifted her ass even higher, giving him a better access.

 

Raph`s tongue was now working all over her womanhood. He sucked and licked, and from this position it was even more erotic. April felt like her inner walls started to tighten and bit her pillow to hide her scream, when suddenly Raph pulled away and  his massive hands lifted her like she was just a leaf. He was sitting on the bed with his member proudly erected and dancing in anticipation. As soon as April saw his dick with accurate head, she took a lick, from the bottom to the top. Then she opened her mouth and took it in.

 

Raphael was growling like a wolf while she was sucking him. She brushed the back of his head with her tongue and swallowed it again.

 

After a few minutes he lifted her head and commended:

 

 _"Sit on my lap",_ even though himself was also sitting. April crawled up and holding onto his shoulder with one hand, she used the other to guide his cock into her. She moved slowly, and Raph patiently waited until she gets used to his width. In several seconds she was ready to move, so she started to ride him, just like he loved. Their lips locked, their tongues dancing with each other.

 

 _"Let`s change the position"_ , April asked after a while. He nodded and lifted her again. April laid on her back, and he immediately was inside of  her.

 

His moves were steady and deep, her bed was hitting the wall. Both April and Raph didn`t like it. It annoyed them, so he quickly threw the pillows on the floor, lifted her again and laid on his just made nest. In a second he was back in her pussy, fucking her steadily. Raph`s mouth was running from one breast to another, until he took both of her tits together with his hands. Her boobs weren`t big enough for that maneuver, so he ended up taking one of her breasts in his wide mouth, all of it. He slightly sucked, and this made her squirm in pleasure.

 

 _"Oh , Raphael, please move faster, I`m about to come"_ , she moaned, and  he straightened up, lifted her ass a little bit, and at this new angle she quickly fell over the edge.  Several more thrusts, and with a deep growl he led his seed flow deep inside.

 

Raph fell beside April and pulled her on top of him. She laid flat on his plastron, and his hands were lazily running up and down her back.

 

_"God, I love when you`re like this", he said._

 

 _"Why?",_ April tilted her head up and looked at him. Raph tenderly pulled her hair behind the ear.

 

 _"Ya`re wet like a waterfall"_ , he smiled and after a little pause added; _"I`d fuck you all the time!"_

 

April stroke his lower lip with her thumb:

 

_"When you talk like that, I`m getting horny. Because I have all those images on my mind..."_

 

 _"Like what?"_ ,  he asked with a genuine interest. April stroke his jaw line tenderly, her eyes full of lust.

 

 _"Like this: you grab me and fuck up against the wall"_ , Raph`s eyes became darker, _"Or this one: you take me from behind while holding both of my hands behind my back"_. Raph`s breathing became quicker. April leaned forward and kissing him whispered: " _Or this one is my favorite! We`re doing it in 69 position and simultaneously cum in each other`s mouths"._

Raphael answered the kiss more aggressively, than he anticipated. He rolled April over, so now he was on top.

 

 _"I like all of them, but we`re gonna try the last one right now"_ , he practically growled between kisses.

_"Wait-wait"_ , she grabbed his head with her hands, _"Let`s take a shower first, I`m all in your semen."_

 

Raphael contemplated for a second, then with a quick nod he stood up and pulled April. In the bathroom she switched the hot water on, tested it, then stepped inside. Raph stood in just behind her. He poured some soap on his palms and started to wash April. His hands quickly brushed her back and shoulders, and paused on her boobs, kneading and squeezing them. April arched her back and rubbed her butt against his lower scutes. Raph took her arms, bended her elbows and moved her forearms behind her back. He slightly pulled and she arched her back more. He felt like his cock painfully pressed against his plastron. April looked at him over her shoulder.

 

 _"You know what"_ , he said in a deep voice, _"Plans changed"_ , and he dropped down his member. April moaned in anticipation, put one of her legs on the bridge of the bath for Raph to have a better access. He slowly pushed  in. Her sex was still wet of  his sperm.

 

Raphael immediately started to move. April moaned and looked at him. Her hair was drenched, eyes wildly sparkling, cheeks red. Her lips were swollen of  kissing, and the water drops were sliding down her body. Raph pulled her arms more. He liked this position, it had something to do with BDSM, and he always wanted o test some safe things. April was wet both inside and outside, and he felt like he wouldn`t last long. He took her hands with his one, and the other hand he used to stroke her caress. It didn`t take long for both of them to cum.

 

 

After the shower they were sitting on April`s bed. She had a thick bath robe on her, and Raph was sopping up her hair with a towel.

 

 _"Why did you bite me?"_ , she asked amusingly.

 

 _"Dunno. Just felt such an urge"_ , he said never stopping. April contemplated on something for several moments, then she took the towel from his hands  and looked into his eyes.

 

_"You know I love you, right? All of you!"_

 

She was afraid he would feel less love then others, so she decided to make sure his thought wouldn`t flow in the wrong direction.

 

There was something odd in his eyes, just for a second, almost unnoticeable. April leaned closer. No, that was just her imagination. He stroke her cheek with his thumb.

 

 _"We all love you, too",_ he said and smiled.

TBC


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy - the feeling of wanting to have what someone else has

Leonardo loved the night fresh air caressing his face,  when he stood on the edge of the roof top in the shadow. From this height he could see far away, although no one could see him. Stealth was his life style, and he loved the advantages it could take.

 

He closed his eyes. One minute more, and he would go to April`s.  Leonardo smiled. The cool breeze brushed his skin.  It smelled like gasoline mixed with cooking. Leonardo opened his eyes, took a deep breath and was about to jump down when he suddenly heard a movement behind. He quickly turned around, his sward immediately appeared in his hands.

 

There was a silence and darkness. He  looked closer.

 

_"Who is this? Show yourself!"_

 

Finally something moved to the side. Leonardo squeezed the hand of his katana more firmly and made a step aside as well.

 

 _"Show yourself and I won`t hurt you!"_ , he repeated.

 

 _"Maybe I want you to hurt me"_ , the voice was honeyed, but firm.

 

Leonardo knew this voice very well. He could recognize it from millions of others.

 

 _"Karai!"_ , he quickly hid the sword when she stepped out of the dark. She was in her human state, but her snake-like eyes reminded him she was actually under Shredder`s control.

 

She laid one of her hands on the hip (as she always did)  and slowly walked to Leonardo.

 

 _"Long time no see"_ , she smiled, _"Missed me?"_

Leonardo did. Only now, when he was looking at her again, he understood that nothing had changed.  She was still beautiful in his eyes, tantalizing and wanted. He missed her amber eyes, but he promised himself he would take her back to normal no matter what. Meanwhile she walked closer, leaving only several centimeters between them.

 

Leo remembered their last rendezvous, and the previous one also.  She was still dangerous.

 

 _"Don`t worry, I don`t have that disgusting worm in me anymore"_ , she said a bit angrily, sensing his emotions, _"I got rid of it! Thanks to Splinter."_

 

Leonardo felt like his tension eased. He shifted a bit:

 

_"Where have you been? Why haven`t  you come to us?"_

Karai looked him in the eyes. The corner of her mouth went down.

 

 _"That`s too dangerous, you know that. Shredder  turns this city upside down, looking for me. **You...**_ **"** , she stressed this word out, _"...are the last person I want to get hurt._ "

 

Leo grabbed her by the shoulder and shifted closer:

 

_"What are you talking about? I can protect myself. I can protect you!"_

 

She looked aside.

 

_"You know me. I want my revenge first! I want Shredder to pay for everything he did to me!"_

 

Leonardo laid both of his hands on her shoulders and prompted her to look at him again:

 

_"Karai, stop..."_

 

 _"Besides"_ , she interrupted, looking at him with the grimace of disappointment, _"You clearly don`t  want me to be around"._

 

Leonardo frowned.

 

_"Why are you saying this?"_

She looked down, then looked at him again. Her hand tenderly laid on his plastron. The look of her face changed from disappointed to both demanding and sad.

 

 _"Why have you forsaken me, Leonardo?"_ , she asked so quietly that Leo had to catch her every word. He felt a sting in his heart. He felt guilty. Meanwhile she pressed her entire body to him, and through his plastron he could feel the cold of her metallic plates. She was dangerously close, and her hands were dangerously pleasantly running over the ridges of his upper scutes. Karai leaned forward, so her lips almost touched his mouth. Leonardo froze both in anticipation and carefulness.

 

 _"Do you know how I waited for you to come?"_ , her hot breath burned his heart, " _I wanted you to come"_ , she repeated, touching his lips slightly.

 

Leonardo`s blood rushed down to his penis and it immediately started to swell. He tilted his head back to distant himself from Karai. She looked a bit worriedly at him.

 

 _"I`m not going to hurt you, Leo"_ , she assured, _"I can control my venom"._

 

He took her by the waist and shifted the girl away.

 

 _"We`ve been looking for you, but you didn`t leave any traces"_ , he said with his eyes down. Karai frowned.

 

 _"I am standing in front of you right now, and you just push me away?",_ she said angrily.

 

 _"We`ve already been through this"_ , he said as firmly, attentively looking at her.

 

 _"Last time I was that close to you I threw a ninja bomb in your face,  I remember"_ , she said without a hint of guilt, however.

 

 _"Personally I don`t see the difference between now and then"_ , Leonardo said with his eyes cold.

 

 _"But t **his** is different!",_ her voice raised in impatience.

 

_"Why?"_

 

 _"Are you five? Don`t  you understand?"_ , she asked, lowing her voice again.

 

 _"Enlighten me!"_ , he said sarcastically.

 

Karai leaned forward again, but Leonardo crossed his arms on the chest. Nevertheless, she put her palms on his forearms.

 

_"Leonardo, let`s  talk like grown people. Between us..."_

 

 _"Between us?"_ , he interrupted, the ridge of his mask lifted in surprise, _"There was never us, Karai. You either tried to catch me, or got into troubles and I tried to help. But in both cases you only used me."_

 

As soon as Leonardo said this, he wanted to bite his tongue. He never really thought like this, but at this point he was angry with Karai. He couldn`t  understand why exactly, because she tried her seduction manner to take an advantage again, or because it worked. Or because he wanted her to go on and seduce him, but he was holding back, because he was kind of in relationships with April already. As soon as it hit him, Leo felt obnoxious tingles spreading in his stomach.

 

Karai looked upset and guilty. She looked down.

 

_"You`re right, to my great shame", she said quietly, "But it`s time to tell you the truth. Despite my behavior, I always felt special connection between us.  From the very first glance at you, that night, when we first met. And we both know you felt the same!"_

 

Leonardo kept silent, so she went on:

 

 _"Leo, listen",_ she touched his face softly, her eyes sparkling with emotions, _"I`m not good at romantic stuff, but I want us to give it a try. If you feel the same, let`s give it a try!_ '", and she pressed her lips to his mouth.

 

For a second Leo froze expecting her to bite him, but it didn`t happen. Her lips were soft and warm, and all he wanted to do was to take a better taste.

 

He lowered his hands and his fingers closed around Karai`s wrists. He began pushing her backwards, until her back hit the wall of a lift booth. He moved her hands above her head and his lips pressed harder. Karai hummed in his mouth and pressed her pelvis to his body. Leonardo dragged his lips across her cheek. Karai turned her head to meet his lips again, her mouth open, she was breathing hard.  Leonardo felt again his erection pressing painfully to his lower scutes, and he froze. He slowly kissed her lips and leaned back, letting go of her hands. Karai stood in puzzlement. Leo  calmed down his breathing and thoughts. Finally he looked at her.

 

 _"You want us to be together, am I right?"_ , he asked much tranquilly than he expected.

 

Karai was looking at him in silence. Her skin was flushed and lips swollen. Finally she nodded. Leonardo turned his back.

 

_"This is something I need to think over. It`s too complicated to explain, but... I need time."_

 

 _"I understand"_ , he heard, although he expected her to get mad, _"Take your time"._

 

He inhaled and slowly exhaled, and when he turned around, Karai was no longer there.

 

 

In his heart Leonardo was running to April, but in real he hardly ever dragged his feet. He wanted to wander some more time in the streets to clarify his thoughts. Because he felt weird. It seemed to  him that his skin was a cellophane that let no air in or out, and his organs were a squirm of eels. For the past three months, since things between him and April changed in physical aspect, he didn`t  even thought of Karai. She was somewhere there, in the furthest corner of his mind, and that door was firmly shut with six heavy locks on it, so even Leonardo himself couldn`t  open it and let Karai disturb him in his head more than she did in the real life.

 

He buried  her the night he came to April. He buried his feelings to her the moment  he put his cock into April. But today the ghost came back to remind him how pathetic this try was. He still felt the same about Karai. Only now he was also involved in some other relationships and Karai didn`t really fit in this picture.

 

He looked around. Deep in his thoughts he somehow managed to get t April`s flat and right now he saw her looking out of the window. She was waiting for him, and half an hour ago he was waiting to this encounter as well.  But right now he had mixed feelings, to tell the least. His blood was rushing through his veins, he needed to take the sexual tension off, but he doubted it would be correct to use April for this purpose. He jumped on her roof top and in a minute he appeared in front of her.

 

Her face  lit with happiness when she saw him, and she stepped back to let him in.

Inside her room, April hugged him. For a second Leo hesitated, but eventually his hands closed around her.

 

 _"What took you so long? I started to worry"_ , she said with her eyes fixed on his. Leonardo pressed his lips together.

 

 _"I`m here, you don`t need to worry"_ , he said in a smoothing way and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Leo closed his eyes. He liked the feeling of her touches and kisses. But tonight he couldn`t distinguish his feelings to April from his feelings to Karai. For a millisecond it seemed to him that it was Karai in his arms. He opened his eyes and leaned back. April tilted her head and kissed his lips hungrily. Leonardo was afraid to close his eyes not to think of Karai. He kissed her back, but much more out-of-body. April shifted and looked at him frowned.

 

 _"I can sense something`s bothering you",_ she said worriedly. Leonardo took her hand and sat on her bed, pulling her to sit alongside. April never took her eyes off his face, with her brows knit, she patiently waited him to speak. But he was looking right in front of him, his face absolutely emotionless.

 

It was killing April that she couldn`t read him, and she was really worried.  He was strange, she couldn`t  tell why exactly, but she definitely could taste the tension in the air.

 

 _"Confide in me"_ , she asked in the most kind manner she could manage to do right now. He blinked and sharply inhaled. Then he looked at her and asked:

 

_"How it feels for you to be with each of us and don`t  mix us together?"_

 

April frowned.  This was a dangerous territory.

 

 _"How could I?_ ", she asked accurately, _"Leonardo is Leonardo. Raphael is Raphael. And Donatello isn`t Michelangelo apparently."_

_"I don`t  mean appearances"_ , he said quickly, _"I mean something else."_

 

April pressed her hands together. This conversation was going in the slippery direction.

 

_"What if you want, for example, to cuddle with Donnie right now, but instead of Donnie you have me. How you do it? You just pretend it`s Donnie?"_

 

April`s eyes widened in disagreement, but she answered as calm as possible, because she understood  Leonardo didn`t mean any bad.

 

_"It doesn`t work like this for me. What you say is just a feeling-shifting, a compensatory. If you can`t  get it from one person, you just take it from another. But it`s not the case."_

 

 _"What`s the case then"_ , he asked with genuine interest.

 

" _When I`m with you, I feel **you,** every touch, every move, it`s you and no one else. I take everything you can give me, and if you don`t give me enough, I just wait to our next time one-on-one to get more. The thing is I don`t even want to get it from someone else, because in that case I`d feel both fooled and unsatisfied. Even if right after our intimacy I am with Donnie, it`s only him I see and feel."_

_"And what do you do with me then? Do you hide out intimacy aftertaste or just shift it to the hidden corner of your mind not to interfere with your time with someone else?"_

April forced herself to smile kindly.

 

_"Absolutely not. I feel like this time is over, and I`ll taste it when I`m alone. But right now I`m engaged into another feelings that I`ll possibly be tasting later as well. And it`s important  to remember every second of this precious time."_

For Leonardo it sounded logical and understandable. The question was how to find that switch to quickly move from one object to another. His thoughts were interrupted by April`s question:

 

_"Have I offended you somehow, my love?"_

 

He looked at her and stroke her hand.

 

_"No, never."_

 

_"Leonardo, I know you`re hiding something, I can`t tell what exactly, but I`m starting to think you don`t  mean **me,** while asking all this."_

April got scared of her own words. She didn`t want it to look like she was trying to rudely worm into his confidence, but she had to know whether it was her fault he started to ask those questions or something changed in Leo, that actually had nothing to do with April`s actions.

 

If the last one was true, April wasn`t ready to hear that anyway. Because she couldn`t have an influence on Leo. At least not as much as she wanted.

 

She froze in anticipation, but Leo didn`t seem to hurry with his answer. The seconds lasted as hours for her. Finally he stood up and went to the window. He quickly looked out. April was about to shout of impatience, when he opened his mouth and simply said:

 

_"I met Karai"._

 

The world crushed around April.


	4. April`s Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April reveals her darkest thoughts

_I never thought I`d go back to writing my diary again, but the situation turned in such a way that I felt a strong urge to somehow settle my thoughts._

_When Leonardo came to me tonight, one glance was enough to understand: something`s wrong._

 

_He was distant, deep in his thoughts. Even though in the beginning of our conversation I thought he was worried about my attitude to him, but the more he was asking, the more it was getting clear he wasn`t speaking about me actually, but about himself._

_Technically I sleep with Leo less than with others. He rarely comes to me himself, let`s say I show more affection. It didn`t bother me much, to tell the truth. I might feel unwanted, but it never happened, because whenever we`re together, he fills me with his emotions, leaving no room for negative._

_But on the other hand, him being the giver (mostly by his will) makes me the asker. And it leaves me slightly, almost unnoticeably unsatisfied. Leo`s the one from all of them, who I can`t  get whenever I want. It both annoys and makes me want him even more. Besides, I clearly remember how he said he doesn`t love me romantically. I push those words away (in any case it was said before we got close), but they still haunt me._

_So tonight, when he said he`d met Karai, I got scared._

_He loved her before we got together. Truth be told, he never ever made me feel like he`s just compensating her loss with me.  But damn, he came to me all puzzled and distant, I looked him in the eyes and it was clearly written in them he still loves her._

_He never told me he`s in love with me. It hurts, I confess. I also must admit I`m afraid I`ll lose him at this point. Leonardo won`t be able to shift between me and her, and she`ll never let him._

_Why did she have to appear again? Okay, I`d better not say this, she`s Splinter`s daughter. But why did she put the question of them being together on the first place after all of this time?! He told me she wanted them to be together. It means no place for me in his bed anymore._

_I wanted to rush to him, make love with him... But  the truth behind this is I just wanted to make sure he`s still with me, nothing`s changed, her appearance  didn`t  change anything._

_So, I was just quietly sitting on my bed, saying nothing. Although inside of me there was a nuclear war, I didn`t even moved. I was afraid to open my mouth and ask more._

_When you suspect your beloved of cheating, you better think twice before asking. Because if he tells you **'yes, you caught me, I cheated'** the next thing you`ll have to face is what to do with this? The truth is you don`t have much options in real. You either have to acquiesce with being betrayed and live with this humiliation, or in case your pride is bigger than feelings for him, you have to turn around and leave him forever._

_In both cases you`ll be hurt and ruined._

_This situation is something similar. I shouldn`t have asked Leo. If I hadn`t asked, he wouldn`t have told me about Karai, and I wouldn`t have been in this situation. Leo would figure it out anyway, without me knowing, so I wouldn`t be going through this right now._

_What if she steals him from me?_

_No-no, it`s wrong to think like that! He`s free to do whatever he wants. I can`t make him love me, I can`t make him stay by me by force. This would be wrong!_

_But I don`t want to lose him!_

_Calm down, April, you`re still the part of his family, that will never change. If we aren`t together anymore, we sill will be a team._

_How could I be around him without being able to touch him?_

_Donnie somehow could. It`s not a big deal, we can figure it out. He still will be my leader. Leo will never hurt me, he`ll try to comfort me. Apparently I`ll need some time to get through it, but nothing last forever!_

_What`s so special about her? She`s a mess, brought only trouble in his life! Nothing`s gonna change between us, even if it is, I`ll live with that somehow._

_Who am trying to fool? He left and I feel torn. This night`s gonna be long._


	5. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed - a selfish desire to have more of something

In her room April felt like suffocating. She wanted to run somewhere crowded and stay under her bed covers at the same time. Her thoughts were all dejecting, making her sink in desperation more and more. She had to know what`s going on in the Lair, even though she was afraid to go there. It meant seeing Leo, which April really wanted and tried to avoid whereas the situation.

 

The moment she entered the Lair she felt much better. It smelled like cooking and warmth. From the kitchen doorway Mikey stuck out his head  and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

 

 _"April!"_ , he shouted, _"You came!",_ and ran to hug her.

 

Mikey lifted and whirled April. She hugged him emotionally.

 

 _"Are you all right, you look sick",_ he asked worriedly. April forced herself to smile.

 

 _"I`m fine, just didn`t sleep well. Where`s everybody?"_ , she asked, glancing around.

 

_"Donnie`s in the lab, Leo`s with Master Splinter. Raph was in practicing, but probably now he`s in the shower."_

 

 _"And what have you been doing?"_ , she asked with a tender smile. He smiled back:

 

_"I`ve just finished to do the dishes. It`s my turn today."_

 

 _"Do you want to go out?"_ , she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Mikey`s eyes widened in excitement.

 

_"Where are we going?"_

 

 _"Let`s just spend some time together. In a quiet place. I need some fresh air"_ , April`s voice cracked a bit despite her willing, and Mikey frowned. He studied her for several seconds, then said.

 

_"Give me 5 minutes and I`ll be right back"._

 

April exhaled and sat on the edge of the coach. She heard shoji  doors open and with inner terror watched Splinted and Leonardo coming out of the dojo. She blustery stood up. Both Master and his son headed to April, her eyes glued to the rat.

 

 _"Master Splinter",_ she greeted, bowing slightly", " _Leonardo"_ , she hardly ever casted a glance in his direction.

 

 _"April"_ , Splinter softly said, _"I am glad to see you here. Did you come to practice?"_

 

 _"N-no, sensei",_ April looked aside, _"I`m here to meet Mikey actually. We wanted to go for a walk."_

 

 _"Really?"_ , even if he was surprised, it didn`t appear to April. She kept her eyes down. She wasn`t in the mood to explain something, she just said the truth and wanted the conversation to be over.

 

Splinter looked attentively at her, then at Leonardo. His hand stroked his beard in amusement, then finally he said.

 

_"I wish you two enjoy your walk and hope you will share the dinner with us."_

 

April looked at her sensei. His eyes were kind and tender, and she felt guilty for harboring  secrets from him. She nodded, and the rat casted one last look at Leonardo and left them.

 

April`s gaze immediately moved at Leo. They looked each other in the eyes some time, then he asked:

 

_"How are you feeling? You look tired."_

 

April wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake the crap out of him. She wanted to shout at him, demand what he was thinking about, what he was going to do next, but instead she was just withering him with her eyes. Leonardo looked quite the opposite. His face showed nothing. Neither anger, nor love. As always.

 

 _"I almost didn`t sleep tonight",_ she finally spoke. April was sure he`d ask why and say something soothing to calm her down, at least she expected him to do so, but to her disappointment  all  Leonardo did was nod.

 

Just when she thought she`d scream, Mikey appeared beside April.

 

 _"Sorry, it took me a bit longer than I expected, but trust me, you`re gonna be surprised by what I prepared for us",_ he said vigorously. 

 

Leo`s eyes kept on April`s, and she had to practically pull herself from his captivating  gaze.

 

 _"Yeah"_ , she said to Mikey in a close to trance statue, _"Let`s go already."_

 

As they walked away,  April felt Leo`s eyes on her back.

 

In the sewers she asked Mikey:

 

_"So, where are we going?"_

 

_"Oh, wait till you see! This is my favorite secret place no one knows! You`ll love it!"_

 

April smiled. Only now she noticed he had a backpack on one shoulder.

 

 _"You look kinda... crestfallen"_ , he said out of blue.  April quickly looked at him, but his eyes were on the path.

 

 _"I am"_ , she answered. He suddenly stopped and she looked around. The tunnel at this point was divided in 5 different ways, three of them were abruptly going down. Mikey looked at her with a wide grin.

 

 _"Then you need a laughing therapy. Doctor Mikester`s here to solve your problems with one smooth movement"_ , he said in his special manner, _"Hold on to me",_ he added and pulled April closer.

 

 _"What are you gonna do?",_ she asked, concerned, _"You`re not gonna..."_

 

At this moment he pressed her to his plastron, and holding her firmly, he jumped on his shell right in the going down pipe.  April screamed and hung on to Mikey like grim death. They were sliding down with a terrifying speed, splashes of water around bouncing on the pipe walls. April tried to look down, but she could see only dull spot of light. Her stomach was somewhere in her throat, but surprisingly she didn`t feel nausea. Some time later the tunnel turned and April could see that now it became much narrower and absolutely dry.

 

Finally they flew out of the tunnel, to April`s horror, in the air, and in a moment that lasted like eternity for her,  they hit the ground.  Mikey gave a feeble moan and April looked at him, nervously.

 

 _"I thought you were lighter. When did you get some weight?",_ he asked teasingly and she jokingly hit his plastron.

 

_"You`re nuts, I swear. You should`ve  warned me first."_

 

 _"Then you`d  have never agreed",_ he laughed, standing up. April looked around. There were trees around them and some sand mixed with grass under her feet. Mikey walked forward and she followed him. April pushed a tree brunch  from her view and stopped in sheer amazement.  Just in front of her there was a lough spilled. Somewhere the edges of the basin where concrete, but there were spots where one could dip in the water. The beach was sandy with small and bigger rocks laying everywhere.

 

 _"Oh my god",_ she whispered _, "What is this place?"_

 

 _"_ _Swindler’s Cove in Inwood",_ Mikey replied, _"We`re particularly in Manhattan"_ , and he stepped closer to the water.

 

It was about 6 p.m., but April couldn`t  see a living soul around. Only birds singing and water splashing.

 

 _"I`ll take a dip, gotta wash the sewer off of me. And you spread out the blanket I took",_ he shouted, stepping into the water. April looked around and saw his backpack, absolutely dirty and wet, laying on the ground.  The blanket, however, was dry. Beside it she found towels and a package. Aril unwrapped it and saw apples in one pack and cupcakes in the other. She felt warmth spreading in her chest.

 

Mikey appeared just when she sat down on the blanket, all wet. He stood on the sun to dry off, his eyes blissfully closed. April lovingly watched him, never daring to interrupt. Mickey opened one eye and smiled as if he caught her in the middle of a crime. She blushed.

 

 _"So, what`s it all about",_ he asked, jumping on the blanket beside April. She looked at him, contemplating. Mikey was a pure soul, she saw him angry maybe twice for all of this time. These jealousy intrigues were out of his childish mind. Besides, he considered Karai to be their sister, and April doubted it was a good idea to throw shadows at her.

 

Michelangelo put his hands behind his head and lay down on his shell, his gaze never leaving April. She put her palm on his plastron, and  he quickly covered it with his hand.

 

 _"Karai found Leo"_ , she heard her own voice and looked down. Mikey squeezed her hand supportively, and she said the worst part: _"She wished to crank it up a notch... Between her and Leo."_

 

 _"Can`t imagine how you feel right now",_ he said in a low voice, _"But how do you know that?"_

 

_"He told me. Yesterday. Right after their encounter."_

 

 _"And what Leo thinks to do about it?",_ he asked, eyes on April.

 

 _"I don`t know", her voice cracked, "I have no idea and it kills me",_ she added angrily.

 

 _"Why don`t you just ask him?"_ , he wondered.

 

_"It  may sound funny, but I`m afraid to."_

 

_"But why? Isn`t it better to know the truth instead of keep guessing?"_

 

 _"You`re right",_ she said, thinking over  it, _"But I`m afraid he`ll say yes to her which will mean no to me."_

 

Mikey sat up and leaned forward, April had a feeling as if his baby blue eyes were staring right into her soul.

 

 _"April",_ he sounded surprised, _"Are you saying you`re not gonna share?"_

 

April felt a lump in her throat.

 

 _"Exactly"_ , was her abrupt reply. Mikey`s eyes widened.

 

 _"So, the problem is you don`t wanna lose him or you don`t wanna share?",_ he repeated the question and to her horror,  April understood how selfish and obsessive she was being.

 

_"Both,  Mikey. I`m not ready to both."_

 

 _"But we share you"_ , his face frowned a little bit.

 

_"That`s different."_

 

 _"How`s that different?"_ , he insisted.

 

 _"I love you all equally. If I`d doubted in my feelings to at least one of you, I would`ve never started this. We made it work, these relationships. I`m being obsessive, `cause I kinda have four of you, and y`all  have only one me, but in my heart the picture`s a bit different. I see you all as one man, although each of you separately is_ _an outstanding personality", April`s speech was emotional and harsh, she made a pause and added: "All four of you I consider to be my men. As any other woman, I defeat what`s mine._ _Karai`s not gonna share as well. But the worst part is it`s not about sharing anymore, it`s about choosing. If he chooses her, it`s over between us. I tell it just like it is, no_ _hypocrisy. B_ _ut my heart  is already broken, even if he hasn`t made the choice yet! It`s enough for me he`s thinking about it."_

 

All this time Mikey was attentively looking at her. From his point of view it made perfect sense. He and his brothers were perfect only when they were together. He put his arm around her and pressed April to himself. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling both relieved and ashamed for putting him into this.

 

 _"Is he holding back?"_ , Mikey asked, letting her go.

 

 _"Kind of. No touches or kisses since our conversation. And today he just asked if I`m okay `cause I look tired"_ , she said with displeasure.

 

 _"You sure do"_ , Mikey chuckled.

 

 _"No wonder, I hardly ever got a wink of sleep. And he? He looks unfazed! Maybe he just doesn`t give a damn!"_ , April hung her head and exhaled. Mikey reached his hand and stroke her cheek. She buried  her face in his palm, blissfully closing her eyes.

 

_"Don`t be fooled with his behavior. His tranquility  is deceptive."_

 

She lay beside Mikey, her head on his shoulder, her fingers wandering across his scutes.

 

 _"What am I supposed to do?",_ she quietly asked.

 

 _"Two options. Regularly piss him off with questions (that`s what I always do) or leave him absolutely  alone and wait until he says something (that`s what Master Splinter always does). Both me and father get what we want. Oh, wait, you have one more variant! You can seduce him and make him chose you"_ ,  Mikey said grinning.

 

April imagined  her jacking around with Leo in Mikey-like style and laughed for the first time during the day.

 

 _"Seriously, if I were you, I`d dangle him!"_ , he said impishly.

 

 _"This would be dishonorable",_ she chuckled.

 

_"Sooner or later you`ll have to talk, it`s inevitable. If you don`t wanna push on him, then slack off."_

 

Amused, April thought Mickey had a good point. She pressed her body to his.

 

 _"This place is amazing"_ , she said in admiration, _"Thanks for showing me."_

 

He turned his face to her, their eyes met:

 

_"You`re welcome."_

 

The sun started to sit down and first orange strays of light covered a part of his face. His blue eyes were sparkling. April ran her fingertips across his face. Her heart was full of tender and love.

 

 _"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Michelangelo"_ , she whispered. His eyes lit even more, light smile touched his lips. He took her palm and kissed it.

 

 _"You mean a lot to me, too, April. Much more that you think"_ , he answered, rolling over her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Their  tongues met and flicked back again. His hand slid up her shoulder, to her hair. Soft kissed, gentle touches, smiling and glancing in each other`s eyes. Mikey had never been so gentle before. April was slightly quivering in impatience. She was wearing a light blouse with open shoulders with buttons on the front, and Mikey just loosened them up to expose her breasts. He kissed the chest area. April had a bandeau bra underneath, so he just pulled it down. Her firm boobs with hardened nipples bounced off. He sucked the right one while his fingers pulled and gently twisted the left one. She moaned, and his hand went lower, unbuttoned her shirts and pulled them down. April lifted her pelvis to help him take off her clothes. Her little thong left its place right after the shorts.

 

Mikey gently run his fingers across her inner thigh up to her belly, then went to her pussy, teasingly touching her clitoris. He pulled his nipple with his teeth and she arched her back. Mikey tilted his head to kiss April again. Their tongues slightly touched and flicked back again. April touched his lower lip with her teeth. Her hands were caressing his lower scutes, prompting him to drop down. Once his fully erected penis slid in her waiting palms, she ran her fingertips over the head, spreading his precum all over it. He moaned and pushed against her hands as she slid them up and down his shaft. Then he guided his cock to her pussy, over her throbbing clit. His head touched her there, and stroked several times. Then slowly he pushed inside her wet abyss with the tip of his head barely inside of her. April groaned. He reached down and found her clit with the tip of his thumb, his tongue swirling around her breasts. April bucked and he trusted hard and fast, his fingers increasing the pressure against her button. His movements were steady, the tension kept building.  His member was caressing her inside and his fingers did the same over her vulva, only outside. He looked her in the eyes and then the release came. April cried out loud and he thrust deeply into her, his cock hard as rock. Her inner walls clenched around his shaft, this made him move a little faster, until he let out a loud gasp and froze. April could feel his penis throbbing inside of her,  she moved against him a little bit more as her own body continued to squirm of the intensity of her orgasm. He lay down beside her, rolling April on top of him. Prone on his plastron, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hands gently ran up and down her back and this sensation overwhelmed her sensitive after love making body, she involuntarily arched her back and bucked. Mikey laughed  low in his throat.

 

_"You`re so much fun in bed, do you know that?"_

 

April laughed back and softly sucked the shin of his neck.

 

 _"Do you wanna go back?"_ , he asked, still caressing her back.

 

 _"Not yet",_ she replied lazily and closed her eyes.


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath – strong vengeful anger or indignation

Even though April returned to the Lair feeling much better, the dinner she stayed to share with her family, as she still considered, was a total disaster.

 

Mikey insisted on them both taking a dip to wash off their odor, and April still couldn`t warm up. She asked him to keep the conversation on the down low, although Mikey and secrets didn`t really get together.

 

Everything seemed to be the same, except April though her food tasted like cotton. The moment she saw Leonardo, she lost her appetite. As ill luck would have it, he was sitting just on her right. And every single second she could feel him with her skin.

 

 _"I believe you feel much better now, April"_ , Splinter said, " _You look rested"._

 

April felt the air in the room got so thick, one could cut it with a knife. She didn`t care when she came to take Mikey with her, but right now she needed to give a truth-like explanation. She gulped and lifted her eyes at Splinter.

 

_"When I`m down, Mikey`s the one to kill the stress. He`s so bright, I feel much better in his halo."_

 

Technically, that was truth. April just didn`t emphasize how close she got to him to soak his light. Master Splinter smiled kindly.

_"That is true. Michelangelo has a very light aura"._

 

They kept eating, April hardly ever picked the food on her fork.

 

 _"You haven`t been practicing for a while"_ , Splinter spoke again, addressing her, _"I must ask Leonardo to train you."_

 

Mikey cast a quick glance in April`s direction, while she looked at Leo. His face expressed nothing but agreement.

 

 _"Hai, sensei"_ , was his answer. Under the table she felt how his ankle brushed against her leg. This made her jerk in her seat, which didn`t stay unnoticed by Splinter. He looked at her, questioning. She nervously giggled. Mikey vigorously exclaimed:

 

_"I`ve got a super cool idea!"_

 

 _"Why do I suddenly feel exhausted?"_ , Raph said sullenly.

 

 _"You haven`t even heard it yet"_ , Mikey said, offended.

 

 _"Come on, spill it out"_ , Donnie said with indulgent smile.

 

 _"Let`s make horror movie marathon tonight!"_ , he exclaimed happily.

 

 _"Heck no!"_ , both Raph and Donnie shouted.

 

 _"But why not?"_ , the orange-clad turtle asked defensively.

 

 _"April is already anxious, I don`t think it`s a good idea to make her watch horror movies all night long"_ , Leo said calmly.

 

April looked at him, but he was looking at his brothers.

 

 _"Let me speak for myself"_ , she said more angrily than she anticipated, which right away made her feel sorry, _"Leo`s right. I think I`ll pass",_ she quickly said and looked down.

 

Four pairs of eyes stared at Leonardo and April. She wanted this dinner to be over already, so she quickly chewed whatever was on her plate, stood up and went to the sink.

 

 _"Leave it_ ", Mikey said,  _"It`s my turn to do the dishes today."_

 

 _"Thanks for the dinner, it was very delicious!"_ , April decided to palter is better than make this dinner even more embarrassing than it already was.

 

 _"Really? Then it`s only me who thinks the food is absolutely tasteless",_  Donnie said musingly.

 

 _"You don`t say"_ , Mikey exclaimed, _"Must be Raph`s masterpiece again!"_

 

The said turtle turned his furious face to his brother:

 

_"At least you can eat it with no fear, `cause you ain`t gonna find there bugs or mold!"_

 

 _"I`ve never put bugs in our food on purpose_ ", Mikey said surprised, _"They got there by accident!"_

 

Raph opened his mouth to say something, but Leo interfered:

 

_"Cut it out."_

 

Raph wanted to argue, but the quick glance at Splinter made him think against it. Leonardo stood up almost simultaneously with their father. April stepped aside, letting Leo put his plate in the sink. She followed Splinter to say good night.

 

 _"Leaving so soon?"_ , he asked, surprised.

 

 _"I`ll come tomorrow morning to train with the others"_ , she thought it would be a good reason to leave early.

 

 _"Tomorrow you are practicing with Leonardo"_ , he replied calmly.

 

 _"But , Sensei"_ , she begun, but stopped when he put his arm on her shoulder.

 

_"You have trusted Leonardo your life hundreds of times. Is this, what happened between you two, so strong to ruin your trust? You are part of this family, April. Never forget about it."_

 

April wanted to shout that it`s not about two of them, because they were in perfect harmony until... Until what? Your, Splinter, long lost daughter appeared? April decided to watch her mouth, because in this case if you say A, you have to say B.

 

 _"We just had a little altercation, some things were said.. I`m just a little bit angry, but it`ll pass,"_ she said stiffly.

 

She decided to mix the truth with the lie. There was no altercation between them, but some things were better left unheard for April. Splinter sharply sucked the air with his nostrils.

 

_"Anger can be worse punisher than a strict teacher. It frets you from within. The same I can say about doubts. Penetrating even the strongest friendship, they destroy it from within. So if you wish it to remain valid, do not let query appear."_

 

 _"I wish it was as easy to do"_ , April smiled both sadly and sarcastically.

 

 _"The best fighter is never angry"_ , Splinter quoted, _"I ask you to think deeply about it."_

 

 

The next morning April practically dragged her feet to the Lair. The sky was full of dark grey clouds, so was her head. She wanted to see Leonardo insanely, because she missed him, she missed their one-on-one time. But at the same time she didn`t know how to act. Whether it would be right to stay cool like nothing had happened, or to show him her displeasure, or to ask straightly what he was going to do.

Or, to say correctly, who is he going to choose. Because apparently he was being odd, qualming who he would like to be with: April or Karai.

April felt her blood boiling. How could he be so cruel to her?

 

When she stepped in the dojo, he was already there. Alone.  
April said hello nonchalantly and started to make warming up katas. Leo joined her.

 

 _"Did you sleep well? You look much better today"_ , he sounded kind and sincere.

 

 _"I slept just perfectly, thank you_ ", she answered with a light smile, because it was true. Whether it was Mikey`s bright aura that made her feel better, or his _"stress-killing psychotherapy"_ , but she fell asleep as soon as she got home.

 

 _"Good. Because I`m not going easy on you"_ , he said a little erotically, or was it just April`s imagination?

 

They started sparring. April vigorously attacked, but Leo seemed to be ubiquitous. He appeared in front and behind her at the same time, and his kicks were precise and pretty painful. April`s anger only rose to the higher level. With all the force she hit him in the chest area with her foot, which sent Leo on the floor. April felt satisfied.

 

 _"Wow, what was that about?"_ , he asked, puzzled. April wanted to say she was furious at him, but thought against it. If he chose to keep silent, she wasn`t going to bring the conversation either. He got up and the practicing went on. This time he ordered to use weapons, and April couldn`t wait to punch him in the jaw with her tessen. However, he never gave her such an opportunity. She hardly ever managed to avoid his blades. At one point she thought he was trying to kill her, because his sword flashed in several inches from her eyes. All blood rushed to her head.

 

 _"So here what it is"_ , she cried, " _First you leave me like I mean nothing to you, ignore me, now you try to let me down!"_

 

Leo`s eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin strip, but he didn`t say a word. He dodged her, and she hardly managed to avoid his attacks, her stamina quickly diminishing. His silence made her mad. She stopped in the middle of the dojo, ready to face him with fair fight. He swung his sword, but she ducked under his arm and jabbed him in the chest with her fan. He lost his balance and reeled. April rushed forward to give him another hard hit, but leaning back and avoiding her strike, Leonardo kicked her a little higher than the back of her knee. April fell on her face. She hit the floor with her fists, tears of anger and offence burning her eyes. She didn`t want Leo to see how pathetic she felt, so she remained still, fighting with her blubbering. As if to spite her, Leo`s strong hands closed around her waist and lifted her. She tried to hide her face, but he turned her around, thumb on her chin, forcing her to look at him. April bitterly closed and opened her eyes. Two gazes met, deep ocean and cold steel.

Leonardo didn`t have to ask any questions. He knew exactly what caused these tears. He hated himself for causing such a pain to April, but he couldn`t help it.

 

 _"I am sorry"_ , he whispered.

 

 _"Sorry for what?"_ , she asked irately.

 

_"For making you cry. I didn`t meant to, I swear."_

 

 _"Who am I to you?",_ she asked with a hint of pain in her voice. Leo kept looking in her eyes. She raised her voice and asked again, separating every word, **_"Who am I to you?"_**

 

His eyes darkened.

 

 _"Tell me!"_ , she shouted.

 

 _"You know that"_ , he said reluctantly.

 

 _"By what shall I judge?"_ , she asked sarcastically, _"By you asking did I sleep well? You`re pretty caring... By your last days behavior? I mean nothing to you at all!"_

 

" _My attitude to you hasn`t changed a iota"_ , he stated in a low voice.

 

April tilted her head and laughed. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

 _"April?"_ , he called her, puzzled by her reaction. She put her hands on his plastron and shifted closer.

 

 _"If it`s true, than make love to me_ ", and she reached his lips, but Leo slightly shifted her back.

 

 _"April, not here"_ , he whispered, looking at the door in fear. Her face twisted with chagrin and she took several steps back.

 

_"If you feel at least anything to me, as you say, I`m begging you to choose quickly whether it`s me or her. Suspense is a torture."_

 

She was about to rush out of the dojo, but he caught her hand:

 

 _"Where do you think you`re going? We haven`t finished yet"_ , voice low and threatening. April immediately felt sorry for what she had said. She should have known better than to push him. Now he was mad and she was afraid. Not of him, but of what he could say.

 

 _"I said it all"_ , she stated much calmer than before.

 

" _I`m not choosing between you and Karai"_ , he said.

 

 _"Why are you holding back then?",_ she asked.

 

 _"Dojo isn`t the right place for sex"_ , he said, slightly irritated.

 

 _"Okay, I admit I shouldn`t have do that"_ , she was ashamed, _"But you can always come to me."_

 

Leonardo looked aside.

 

_"I said my attitude to you didn`t change. But I didn`t say our relationships are still the same."_

 

April felt cold tingles in her stomach. She gulped. They would have to talk about it anyway. Why postponing? She wanted him to emphasize things for here, so now he was doing exactly this. Why being afraid then? Still April wanted to run away before he said something irreversible.

 

 _"What do you mean?"_ , she asked as calmly as she could.

 

 _"You proved that polyamory can be pretty... versatile"_ , he said, stressing out the last word. April couldn`t believe her ears.

 

 _"What you just said isn`t polyamory, it`s so called free love. Are you sure Karai`s okay with that?"_ , April asked viperously. Leo crossed his arms on the plastron.

 

 _"How are these two different?"_ , he asked a bit sarcastically.

 

_"Polyamory means you equally love people you`re in close relationships. Free love doesn`t necessary have to be love at all."_

 

 _"I doubt that`s the definition of free love_ ", he replied, eyes dark. April inhaled deeply.

 

 _"Listen"_ , she started in the kindest way she could manage, _"I know a was wrong, too. I got mad because I was jealous. For me it`s unbearable to know you`re with somebody else. Call me greedy, but I want you all to myself"_ , April lifted her hand in protest, when he opened his mouth to say something, _"I know, I know... You made it pretty clear you`re not in love with me. I get it! But after all these nights... Nothing`s changed, hasn`t it?"_

 

Leonardo didn`t have anything to say. April heard the shoji door slid and in came Splinter. She slightly bowed to him, then to Leonardo:

 

 _"Thanks for today`s training"_ , she said gratefully before leaving.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride - a feeling that you are more important or better than other people

April stood under the shower, heavy drops falling on her head. She closed her eyes. If only the water could wash her emotions away just like it washed her sweat. She felt like she crossed the red line with Leonardo, even though from someone`s point of view it might seem she did nothing wrong.

 

April knew Leonardo wasn`t the one to be pushed. His silence drove her crazy, but he didn`t bring the conversation not because he wanted to spite her, but because he had nothing to say. Or to be more specific, nothing to tell _April_.

Now he was mad too, but it didn`t clarify the things between them, only made them complicated.

 

 _"Good job, April"_ , she muttered and the water took her words away.

 

She poured some shampoo on her palm and started to wash her hair.

 

She should have known better than to make him mad. Now he would probably choose Karai, because April pissed him off. All of this time they got along only because she was his support. Always understanding, April tried to encourage Leo when he seemed to give up. Now she felt vulnerable and wanted him to comfort her, to make her feel like she was important to him _in a special way_. But he never even tried to do that, so she got mad at him, and eventually she poured the wrath right on his head.

 

She rinsed the shampoo off her hair and turned the water off. Outside the bath tub April wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at her own reflection.

 

What`s the point in pushing on him? What`s the point in asking him to make a decision? Why on Earth she gave this privilege to him? Why isn`t she the one choosing? Since when she let someone rule her life?

 

If he loves Karai so much, if he wants to be with her, isn`t it humiliating for April to stand between them? Isn`t she looking like an asker when she`s supposed to be the giver?

 

She took a towel and pressed it to her face.

 

No more self torturing, she`s had enough. Splinter was right. She punished herself with her own anger. But it`s time to stop. It seemed to be easy to put the responsibility for her wellness on Leonardo`s shoulders, but in fact it didn`t work. Everybody learned their own lessons, and for April it`s time to protect herself. From now on she`s not going to make any moves. From now on she considers Leonardo to be only her leader and family. After all there are millions of siblings that don`t really get along with each other, but they`re still a family.

 

April put away the wet towel and cast the last glance at herself. Deep bags under eyes like a reminder of stress, the corners of her mouth down - there are not much reasons to smile lately. How come she let that happen to her? Does she love Leonardo more than she loves herself?

 

Absolutely naked she stepped out of the bathroom. Cool air brushed her skin and it immediately coverd with goose bumps. By the window there was a large figure. His sais on her vanity, but his red bandana still on his face.

 

He turned around and their eyes met. April paused a bit, tantalizing her lover. She loved the hungry flame in his eyes.

She smiled.

***

 

 

 

When it came to thinking, Leonardo could spend hours doing that.

He saw April`s anger, and the truth was he was angry himself. Five of them were perfectly together before Karai appeared. Nevertheless, he wasn`t mad at Karai.

 

Late at night he sneaked out to the place he met Karai last time. The night was cooler than that. Even though he looked calm, deep inside his organs were squirming in anticipation.

 

Minutes passed and passed, and two hours later he was about to leave when he heard a movement behind his back.

 

 _"I knew you`d come tonight"_ , Karai hissed, " _I felt it. How are you doing, Leonardo?"_

 

He turned around and looked at her. She was no different from the very first time they met, except for one thing - her eyes. Leo loved her the way she had been before mutation, but himself thought the mutation was some kind of disease. As usually, she was hiding in the darkness, but he could see her perfectly. Leonardo decided to step closer. She made no moves when he practically pressed his plastron against her breasts, his lips dangerously close to her own. She looked into his eyes and the corner of her mouth twisted. Leo`s large hands laid on her waist, and she tilted her head so their lips met.

The kiss was hungry and open mouthed. Leo felt her fingers on his face, moving to the back of his head and grabbing him by the ends of his bandana and slightly pulling. He jerked his head and quickly caught her hands, submissing her. Karai smiled against his mouth. The next second he felt her sharp snake tongue touching his own, and before he could even think he leaned back, breaking the kiss.

 

 _"Disgusting feeling, right?"_ , she asked sadly. Leo was both ashamed and disappointed. He didn`t like the feeling and wasn`t going to lie about it.

 

 _"Don`t worry, we`ll find the cure",_ he said eagerly, pulling her by the hands closer.

 

 _"Actually",_ she said looking into his eyes, _"I already found it."_

 

Leonardo`s heart sank. He couldn`t believe this was a trap and she betrayed him, not again. He stepped aside when she said:

 

_"Please, calm down, it`s not a trap. Let me explain myself"._

 

There really were no other sounds around them except night city sirens, and Karai looked relaxed. He inhaled. The girl`s speech was passionate, but the more words left her mouth, the more concerned he became.

 

 _"Do you think I love being like this? God, Leonardo, I eat mice! My life became a real horror. Every other minute I startle, ready to face another trap._ _I spend my life in darkness! And you know what? I`m so done with it!"_

 

 _"What are you proposing?",_ he frowned.

 

Karai  laid her hands on his shoulders.

 

_"There was a time when I wanted revenge, but now I`m tired even of this. It`s like a never ending circle. I do something, Shredder does something back, I retaliate, he retaliates back... But I don`t want to spend my life like this."_

 

 _"You can always come home, to your father, Splinter"_ , Leo said taking her by the hand.

 

 _"To do what? Hide away from the whole world? Just like **you"** ,_ she added and pulled her hand out of Leo`s. His eyes widened in shock.

 

_"Maybe, but at least you`ll have your family by your side"._

 

Karai`s mouth twisted in mock.

 

_"How does that saves me from Shredder? Aren`t you always in confrontation? I don`t want to be caught in the middle!"_

 

_"Karai, your father..."_

 

 _"What?! Will be happy to see me? Will protect me?",_ she cried in anger.

 

 _"I can protect you myself!",_ he said the same angrily.

 

_"Pfff, I don`t need protection! I just need a calm life, so I don`t jump at my own shadow!"_

 

She turned away and he looked at her shrunk figure. She wanted something he definitely couldn`t give her - a normal life. Because himself wasn`t normal. At this point he suddenly thought of April. She never asked something like this, because she knew it was out of his power, and she seemed to like the way things were.  His heart twitched in pain, but he decided to ask, even though he already knew the answer:

 

_"So, why are you telling me all this?"_

 

Karai  turned her head, her eyes sad. She went closer to Leonardo.

 

_"I`m going to leave New York. Away from this clan shit... Don`t you understand? I`m so  tired! I`m giving up..."_

 

Leonardo kept silent, the air between them thick like jelly.

 

 _"Come with me, Leonardo",_ she asked quietly, squeezing his hand and pressing it to her chest, _"You and me together, far away from this stupid senseless life! You always wanted to see Japan, we`ll go there",_ her hot breath burning his skin _, "I have friends there, they`ll help. We`ll be living together in the peaceful countryside"._

 

Leonardo looked into her yes, images running through his head. Here`s the picture of him and Karai  watching the sun going down in each other`s embraces. And here are they sleeping together in a little Japanese cottage.  Another picture flashed in front of his eyes. Raph, Donnie,  Mikey... And April. He couldn`t leave them. His family is above it all, and Karai made it clear she was not the part of it.

He slowly took his hand from her chest.


	8. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth - Reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness

_"I remember you promised me some interesting things"_ , Raphael said and a dangerously sexy smile touched his lips. He looked April up and down as she was standing near her doorway, _"`S good to see you all prepared for this"_ , he added and stepped away from the window in her direction.

 

April met him halfway. She reached his hand and grabbed his thick finger with hers. For a second Raph looked surprised, because the gesture was  far from sexy, but needy. Next moment April kissed him and he gave himself to the feeling. Her warm body was pressed to his cool one, but he needed more. He was gently stroking her hair, back and shoulders, feeling how aroused she became with every second. Raph`s fingers travelled to her belly and down where her womanhood was. He didn`t touch her there, never the less. Instead he just kneeled. April parted her legs and opened her eyes. Attentively looking in her eyes, Raph stuck out his tongue and licked her sex. He had very wide and long tongue, so warm almost hot, so the contrast between it and the air around made the girl shiver. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and  his lips ghosted over her vulva. He put more saliva on it, making the red head so wet, so when he brushed his lips again it was like a cheese in the butter.

 

Raph`s tongue slid up and down her sex, massaging every inch of it. First slowly, then faster and rougher. His strong hands were holding her by the down of her back. April grabbed him by his forearms, trying to hold on to something.

 

_"Oh, God"_ , she moaned. He opened his mouth and sucked while the tip of his tongue tickled her clitoris. This made her lose it, she drag her nails  in his skin, feeling like she was going to cum in a few seconds. Suddenly he stopped and blew on her swollen lips and  clit. She practically fell on her knees and started to kiss him. Raph grabbed her by the hair and she eagerly took his cock in her hands. It was wet with precum and throbbing. Raphael laid on his side and April did the same, only backwards. Now his fully erected member was in several inches from her face, and Raph himself went back to eating her pussy.

 

April opened her mouth and sucked his organ in, her head bobbing up and down rhythmically. At the same time  Raph sucked and licked her sex. She quickly felt the knot in her abdomen again and moaned sending vibration through his body.

 

Raph loved oral sex. He loved it wet and juicy, with loud sounds, slow and fast. And he loved the taste of April. Now when she was sucking him off and he could lick her at the same time, Raph got horny of both the feeling and the idea. She had a skillful mouth and it pushed him closer to the edge every time she moaned with his dick in her mouth. He growled.

 

April`s stomach was tied in a knot. She sucked Raph`s dick with such a passion, because herself was about to cum. And when it happened, she clenched her teeth around  his shaft, moaning loud.

 

Raph felt a slight pain and bucked forward, deeper in her mouth. With his tongue and mouth he could feel the pulsation of her vulva and with a churr he released himself in her throat.

 

_"That was hilarious"_ , April said trying to catch her breath.

 

_"Yeah"_ , he answered, licking his mouth and pulling her closer. She laid next to Raph with her back pressed to his plastron. His fingers slowly moved up and down her arm. They both were silent for some time.

 

April turned and cuddled in his big arms. Raph inventively looked at her face. He never really paid attention, but now he saw her face in separate details: nose, lips, freckles on her cheeks, eyebrows, lashes.

 

_"I hate to ruin the moment, but I gotta ask"_ , he started quietly. April lifted her head and looked at him. She wasn`t in the mood for talking, but at the same time she was surprised. Raph wasn`t the one to chat after sex, so it was an important thing. She nodded and he took a deep breath before asking.

 

_"What happened between you and Leo?"_

 

April closed her eyes. Least of all she wanted to talk about it right now. Especially with Raph. But she made an effort and pushed her worse thoughts away.

 

_"We`re not together anymore"_ , she heard her own voice and it shocked her. April wasn`t going to say this, she was about to say something like they had a fight or even avoid any further discussions, but her tongue seemed to live its own life. Raph sat up in disbelief, so April lost her balance and had to sit up as well.

 

_"What`s that supposed to mean?"_ , he asked worriedly.

 

April looked at him. There was something different about Raphael, she could clearly see he was worried and... frightened. Of course, he was. Being as conservative as the British parliament,  Raph was terrified if it was about changing anything. Besides, April knew that she was another bridge he and his brother could connect on another level. Leonardo was the most important person in Raph`s life, and even though the hot head denied it, deep inside he wanted Leo to be literally in every aspect of his life. April knew that. Everybody knew that actually, but for April it was sacred. Despite his physical strength, Raph was the most vulnerable  among them all.

 

She pressed her palm to his cheek.

 

_"That doesn`t change anything between us, my love",_ she said in a soothing way. He looked away.

 

_"But... How could that happen? Why? I don`t understand..."_

 

For a second April felt a wave of anger forming in her stomach, but she quickly suppressed it.

 

_"He met Karai  and she proposed to be together. While he was thinking things between us went totally fucked up"_ , she tried to sound as neutral as possible.

 

Raph was shocked. He stood up and started to walk back and forth in the room.

 

_"You`re so calm talking about it! How come you didn`t even try to figure it out?"_

 

April stood up and put a silk short kimono on herself.

 

_"What was I supposed to do?"_

 

_"You could`ve... I dunno... Talked to him..."_

 

_"I tried"_ , she took a comb and started to brush her hair, _"Several times actually."_

 

_"And?"_ , Raph souded a bit irritated and April could feel he was tensed.

 

_"Nothing, as you can see. He kept his mouth shut"_ , she answered nonchalantly. Raphael stood in front of her:

 

_"Well, why didn`t you find another way to deal with it?"_ , he asked louder this time.

 

_"He resisted my pathetic tries to seduce him"_ , she answered and smiled, because it sounded less pathetic than the process itself. Raph pulled the comb out of her hands and  threw it away.

 

_"How can you talk about it like nothing happened?"_

 

April clearly saw he was angry. She stood up to face Raph equally.

 

_"You have no idea how I felt when I heard this! You wanna know the truth? I hate her! I hate myself for hating her! I hate that I love Leo and can`t let go. But my every try to deal with it was useless, because you -"_, she pushed him in the chest with a finger, _"You know better than anyone what it means to piss Leonardo off. Eventually he cut me off and I had to deal with my fears and my feelings. Right now I`m learning to live like we were never together. And please! Be human enough to support me in my tries cause for me it`s a great loss!"_

 

Raph saw tears forming in her eyes. He pulled the girl to his chest and embraced her.

 

_"Come on"_ , he said soothingly, _"We`ll figure it out. To tell the truth I hate the girl as well, ya know that. She just... wakes the worst in him."_

 

April contemplated on Raph`s words. She couldn`t honestly agree with him. Because Leo  always chose family, and Raph knew that. She sobbed. Suddenly Raph asked:

 

_"Wait... If she appeared again, why didn`t he bring her back to the Lair? to Splinter? Maybe it`s another trap?"_

 

_"There`s no catch in this case"_ , she said backing up to look at him, _"She got rid of the controlling worm, in sound mind and memory she said she wanted them to give it a try. I have no idea why she`s not in the Lair yet, though. But I don`t even wanna know. I just wanna... ah... erase every single moment connected with him cause it hurts me so badly you have no idea!"_ , tears poured down her cheeks and Raph tried to wipe them away but she jerked her head away from his hands, _"I just can`t take it anymore. Being in a waiting position is worse than anything, so I gave up... Right now I`m trying to get used to being without him"_ , she ended up with her voice cracked.

 

Raph`s heart sank. He wanted to help but didn`t know what to do. He put his arms around  her and pressed her to himself as tenderly as he could.

 

Outside the window, on the balcony,  a large figure stepped back and merged with the shadows. In a second he was jumping from one roof top to another, the ends of his blue bandana gleamed in the moon light.


	9. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle - a path that goes around a central point

Raphael was mad at Leonardo. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible, but when he came back to the lair Leo was already sleeping.  So, the very next morning  he couldn`t wait to catch a good opportunity.

 

Unfortunately for Raphael, he had to wait really long time. Because after the training they all had breakfast, and then Leo stuck in Donnie`s lab for hours. The more time passed, the more angry he became. When Leonardo finally headed to his room, Raph was right behind his back.

 

 _"So, Karai`s back"_ , he started, attentively looking at Leo`s expression. But, as usually it showed nothing. Raph had been waiting too long to play cool, so he pushed Leo to the wall: _"Why didn`t you tell me? Why I acknowledge `bout this from April? I thought we`re closer than this, brother!"_

 

Leonardo pushed Raph`s hands off of him. His face was emotionless, only his eyes got darker.

 

 _"Because there`s nothing to discuss"_ , he said in a low voice.

 

 _"Again this shit, huh? You mess up with that girl..."_ , Raph fired up.

 

 _"Karai`s okay now, even though she`s not a human yet, but she`s out of Shredder`s control... Oh, wait, I think you know that already"_ , Leonardo`s tone was sarcastic, his eyes dark, _"As well as you know April`s decision to break up with me."_

 

Raph`s eyes widened in shock.

 

_"You were there! Yesterday..."_

 

Leo started walking towards his room again, but Raph grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

_"Listen, I just wanna know what`s going on. Don`t leave me outside this family stuff, Leo, don`t do this!"_

 

Leonardo looked his brother in the eyes. Raph looked lost and vulnerable. And before he could cover his inner feelings with aggression, Leonardo pulled him in his room.

 

_"Let`s talk about it here, bro, so no one could hear us, okay?"_

 

Raph leaned on the wall:

 

_"Why are you hiding this from others, Leo? Is that a problem?"_

 

 _"No",_ Leonardo stood in front of Raph, _"Like I said, there`s nothing to discuss."_

 

_"Seriously? How `bout you breaking up with April and making up with Karai?"_

 

Leo laughed.

 

_"I didn`t break up with April. I never told her I wanted to."_

 

Raph looked puzzled, so Leonardo went on:

 

_"It was 100% April`s decision."_

 

 _"Yeah, maybe cause you were thinking too long"_ , Raph commented.

 

_"Yes, I did feel confused. I didn`t want it to be like that. I didn`t really want to ruin our relationships with April. But she got jealous and mad, and messed up with her feelings. I think she needs to calm down and we`ll talk with her later."_

 

 _"Leo, I think you don`t get how seriously hurt she is"_ , Raph said slowly, _"And I`m mad too, cause I thought my brother`d tell me everything. But you keep things on a low, Leo, and play like nothing happened. That`s what makes me even more mad! What`s with Karai?"_

 

Leonardo  turned his shell to Raph.

 

 _"She wanted us both to leave New York",_ he said quietly.

 

 _"What?!",_ Raph almost jumped, _"Hell no!"_

 

 _"Calm down"_ , Leo looked at his brother over his shoulder, _"That`s what she wanted. Apparently, she`s leaving alone."_

 

Raphael looked at Leonardo`s face. It didn`t show any sadness or anger, but the hot head knew his brother well enough to understand he must had been hurt, too. He laid his palm on Leo`s shoulder and squeezed it, letting him know he was there for him.

Leo smiled at his brother.

 

 _"About April"_ , the hot head started, _"Uh... `S hard for me to talk `bout stuff like that, but...  When it started... I dunno... I just took what was floating in my hands, ya know?"_ , Leo nodded, Raph went on, _"But as time passed by, I kinda got attached to her, ya know..."_ , Leonardo nodded again, _"It feels good to be with her, and I mean not only sex, so... I think I kinda... developed some feelings to her... maybe..."_

 

Leonardo smiled. Raph was adorable when talking about romantic things. His face got as red as his mask, he avoided looking in Leo`s eyes and it was so cute.

 

 _"I`ll talk to her, I promise"_ , Leo finally said. Raph nodded at left the room.

 

***

Donatello acknowledged about Karai from Michelangelo, of course. As Raphael, he got mad because he felt like everybody had some intrigues around him. So, when he came to April`s late in the evening to help her with Algebra, he asked her as soon as they finished her home work.  April looked both upset and guilty.

 

_"Sorry for harboring it from you, Donnie, I just... Didn`t want people to know..."_

 

_"Well, but even Mikey knew! April, don`t you trust me at all?"_

 

 _"No, no, honey"_ , she took his hand in hers, _"For me it was like a fiasco, you know?"_

 

Donatello nodded, the feeling was perfectly familiar to him. He kissed her palm and said:

 

 _"You know how I felt when it all started... with my brothers... But for the past months there wasn`t even a moment when I felt lack of attention from you. I don`t know how you do it, but whenever we`re together, there`s no one between us. I don`t really feel like I have to share you with somebody else, you know"_ , she kissed him softly on the cheek and  he went on, _"Right now, honey, I feel sad you`re in odds with Leo."_

 

 _"We`re not in odds, Donnie. It`s over"_ , she said firmly.

 

_"Listen, if Leo wanted it to be over, he would`ve said that already. I think you`re exaggerating. He was holding back, and for you this time felt like eternity, so you rushed to break up. But I think you just jumped to hasty conclusions."_

 

April leaned to Donnie, and he put his arm around her. His words were running through her head.

 

 _"You know, I`m so hungry"_ , she finally said. Donnie laughed and kissed her forehead.

 

_"I`m not good at cooking. Anything but cooking."_

 

 _"Yeah, I can tell"_ , she laughed back, playing with his fingers, _"I know, I know! We can call Mikey, he`s just perfect!"_

 

 _"Who would`ve known"_ , Donnie murmured, _"Mikey literally can make a candy out of shit."_

 

April stood up, took his face in her hands and started to place kisses all over his face:

 

 _"You my giant genius baby"_ , she whispered between kisses, _"I`ll make sandwiches. okay?"_

 

 _"Then I`ll make tea"_ , he said, stroking her hair.

 

***

 

Leonardo  came to their with Karai  place. They didn`t make an appointment, but he felt like she would come. Just to say good bye.

He wasn`t surprised when he saw her slim silhouette. He moved quietly, but her animalistic sense caught the slightest vibration of his steps, and  she turned around to face him as soon as he reached her.

 

 _"Are you sure you don`t want to leave with me?"_ , she asked instead of greetings.

 

 _"Are you sure you want to leave?"_ , he asked her back, _"This life suits you more than living  in a small cottage somewhere in the depths of Japan."_

 

Karai smiled.

 

 _"People change, Leonardo. Especially women. There always comes the time when we want to settle down,"_ she went closer to him and whispered: _"But no matter where I am, I will always keep you in my heart."_

 

Leonardo studies her face for several moments. She looked sad and sincere. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was a tender and soft kiss. Karai tenderly laid her palms on his face and broke the kiss.

 

 _"So, this is good bye?"_ , she asked with her eyes closed. Leonardo slightly nodded and she smiled, _"Too bad we wasted so much time... Let`s not waste more!"_

 

With these words she kissed him again, hungrily this time. Her hands travelled all over his strong hands and shoulders. He easily lifted her and she quickly put her legs around  his waist. Leo stepped into a total darkness where no one could see them. When they both were out of breath, she jumped off of him on the floor and started taking her gear off. Her gloves, metal corset and sweater were tossed away in several minutes. Cold night wind touched her skin and it immediately covered in goosebumps. Leonardo`s hands were quite the opposite, hot as his breath. He stroke her shoulders and back, then his fingers slid down to her thighs. With one hand he quickly stripped off his gear, and with a loud crash his swords fall on the ground. Meanwhile these manipulations  and kisses Karai pulled down her pants, leaving only undergarment on.

 

Leonardo  leaned back a little bit to watch her naked beauty in the dull lightning. She was standing there, absolutely vulnerable, warm and slightly shivering. He felt his penis painfully pressing against his plastron. But it wasn`t the time yet to expose himself.

 

He closed the distance between them and their lips reconnected. Leo`s fingers moved up and down her arms, to her fingers, and lower, to her belly. His touches were light and it made her shiver even more. She put her arms around his neck and moaned. Leonardo`s  hand slid between her legs and started to graze the delicate flesh. She was already wet and it cost Leo a lot not to take her right there just like his animal instinct told him to do. So, he kept on caressing her until she slightly jerked under his touches and  her hips wined against his hand.

 

His own erection became painful, but he ignored it, focusing on Karai`s body. He slid her panties to the side and moved her sweet button between his fingers until her body shook. Karai`s moans filled the air, that only fueled his hunger. With a low growl he dropped down his erection and instantly felt Karai`s little fingers closing around his shaft. His member was wet with his precum. Leo slowly pushed his finger inside of her, preparing the girl for his massive cock. Her breath tightened and she gripped his shoulders as he moved his finger slowly. He was kissing her again, this time with little bites while pumping in and out of her with his thumb circling around her clit. Karai`s juices were running down his hand, and the smell of her arousal made him growl. He quickly turned her around, so now her ass was rubbing against his abdomen. He bit her in the back of her neck, rubbing his member against her wet folds without actually entering. Karai arched her back and moaned in anticipation.

 

 _"Come on"_ , she said through clenched teeth _"Put it in already!"_

 

As he pushed his cock inside of her, she held onto his strong arm, wrapped around her chest. Leonardo moved back and forth while his finger was working on her sweet spot, gaining loud mewls of her. The pressure became too much and for a second she held her breath, her inner walls clasped around his shaft and she cried out his name.

 

Leonardo continued thrusting, chasing his own orgasm, and with one final groan he released himself deep in her. With their bodies covered in sweat, they stood like this for a minute, panting heavily.

 

Somewhere not too far away, police sirens cut the night. A sudden gust of wind brought someone`s drunk argue and pieces of laughter.

 

 _"Back to reality",_ Leo thought and nuzzled into Karai`s hair.

 


	10. Venery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venery - the art, act, or practice of hunting; animals that are hunted

April was in ambiguous state. She knew Leo must had been already enlightened in her " _breaking up speech_ ", because all of his brothers knew. And she was glad, to say the least. In fact, she felt that weird satisfaction when you manage to sting your opponent more than he had stung you.

 

But on the other hand she was scared. She still was in pain, and the thought of it wasn`t right to try to hurt each other more never left her head. April pushed it to the back of her mind, and it was all right until she saw Leonardo again. During the training.

 

The moment their eyes met, April felt like those strong walls of [inaccessibility](http://wooordhunt.ru/word/inaccessibility) she had been building for several weeks are slowly melting away. Just like snow under the sun light.

 

He was standing there, all focused and ready. For someone who would see Leonardo for the first time, he might seem relaxed. But April knew how tensed he really was. His ocean blue eyes were slowly travelling her body, and she felt how her every muscle tense under his attentive gaze. She deeply inhaled and exhaled, concentrating on Splinter`s words.

 

 _"By virtue of the fact that in old times ninjas often infiltrated enemy`s territory dressed as farmers and peasants,  they could not be armored with heavy weapon such as swords. However a ninja always hid something in his garment"_ , Splinter made a quick movement and it seemed like out of nowhere there appeared a small knife in his hand, _"A tanto! In the hands of a master still deadly",_ Splinter rolled it in his hand, and its sharp tip flashed, _"In the worst scenario a ninja could always use a surprise knife attack."_

 

April watched how sensei walked to Leonardo to show how to stab the opponent.

 

 _"You need to point the top of the knife right to the enemy"_ , Splinter said, demonstrating April the movement, _"In most martial arts your best defense is to evade._ _But in this matter the key defensive technique is to meet the attacker head on"_ , Leo took the tanto and prepared to attack Splinter. He made a lunge and the next second sensei grabbed him by the hand that was holding the knife, made a quick impact in Leo`s eyes area with the bottom of his palm. Leo bent down, his hand was moved to the side by Splinter, and when he was already lying on the floor, sensei hit his arm with his knee and the tanto fell on the floor. Leonardo stood up and Splinter went on: _"The maneuver begins by blocking the attacker`s initial assault. The quick strike to the eyes temporally blinds your opponent"_ , and he slowly showed the movement on Leo, _"Secure the wrist like this and then use your knee to drop down the enemie`s knife!"_

 

April had never had the deal with tantos before, but the turtles were familiar with the maneuver. So April wasn`t happy at all to see her sparring partner was Leonardo, but she met it stoically. After all she had to learn to work in the team without any drama.

 

 _"Carefully"_ , he said giving her the tanto, _"It`s really sharp, you can get hurt."_

 

April smiled at him as kindly as she could manage. " _If you wanna play it cool_ ", she thought, _"I`ll play cool, too"_.

 

The girl really tried to concentrate on her movements, but every time Leo touched her, she lost her focus. To show her better how the eye-blinding strike must be done, he stood right behind her, his strong hand on her arm, and she could feel his hot breathe on her right cheek. Raph and Donnie exchanged quick glances. The hot head cockily tilted his head and poked out his lips, imitating Leo`s presumptuous seduction manner.

 

 _"Could you please touch me less?"_ , April quietly asked Leo when his hands laid on hers again. A mocking smile touched his lips.

 

 _"Martial art is a contact sport, huh?"_ , he said and his grip on her shoulder tightened as if to spite her.  

 

April couldn`t wait the training to finish. Not to see Leonardo was hard, but to be around him was even harder.

 

To her great disappointment Splinter told her to practice some more time when everybody left. With Leo, of course. She was already tired and suddenly discovered that to focus on katas was easier when you feel exhausted. So she nonchalantly did what she was supposed to do. Splinter stayed in the dojo, so she even started to feel safe around her leader.

 

Finally the training was over. By that time she could barely feel her arms. April headed to the shower and when she was about to enter the bathroom she heard Leo`s voice:

 

_"Do you remember how it was... in the shower... with me and Raph?"_

 

Suddenly her throat went completely dry. She turned around just to face his sexy smile. Leo made several steps forward, April had to step back to keep the distance between them, but eventually she was pressed with her back to the wall with Leonardo practically hovering over her.

 

 _"Would you like to take a shower with me"_ , he whispered with his eyes sparkling.

 

 _"We can`t take shower together"_ , she answered gulping.

 

 _"Why not?"_ , he burnt her lips with his hot breath. Leo put one of his arms on the wall behind her head, and April felt trapped.

 

 _"Because we`re not together anymore"_ , her voice was firm, but inside she was jelly.

 

Unexpectedly for her, these words had no influence on Leonardo at all. He tilted his head, squinted a little bit his eyes and smiled with just a corner of his mouth. April had never seen him so sexy.

 

_"And when were you going to tell me?"_

 

 _"Well, your brothers know, so I thought it`s just a matter of time for you to know"_ , she said confidently, but then suddenly his fingers slowly trailed down her collar bone  and exposed chest.

 

 _"Are you five to break up with me through someone else?"_ , he mockingly asked licking his lips. April`s body froze in anticipation and this made her mad at herself for reacting at his manipulations like this.  She shifted a bit, but there was no room for her to get away.

 

 _"You never gave me a chance to discuss it with you"_ , anger made her voice stiff, but he wasn`t even paying attention to her tone. He looked down at her shaking his head.

 

 _"I admit I was wrong"_ , he said with his eyes locked on hers, _"But I`ll never believe that was enough to make me unwanted for you"_ , and his fingers slowly ran down her arm. April felt goose bumps running up and down her spine. His dark blue eyes were fogged with lust, and she had never seen him wanting her so much. She wanted to push him away, but he looked at her lips and then back at her eyes with a smirk forming on his face.

 

 _"I think we both know the truth"_ , he slowly said with a husky voice and then added: " _I find it really sexy."_

 

 _"What?"_ , she asked and despite her will a little smile touched her lips.

 

 _"You pressed between the wall and me"_ , his face inching closer to April`s. She couldn`t deny the sexual tension even if she wanted to. Her stomach was tied in a knot. She loved Leonardo. Damn, how she loved him... But they never had sexual games between them. April always was the  initiator, and eventhough their love making was tender and passionate, she always had that bitter after taste like she was the only one who needed this.

 

Right now things were different. It was closer to Raph than to Leo, but much better. Raphael loved dirty talking about how he was going to fuck her and how she would cum, but quickly cut to the chase. Donnie never talked too much, he preferred to practically show what he meant by "pass out orgasm" and Mikey never discussed what kind of sex they were going to have. He just made it whenever such opportunity occurred.

 

Now April could see Leonardo was more sophisticated. No doubt he planned all this, his every move had been calculated maybe even before he caught her near the bathroom. He wasn`t talking about how he was going to take her, wasn`t even trying to kiss her, but she was all wet in her panties.

 

His blazing dark blue eyes were glued to April`s lips, his mouth slightly open.

 

 _"You aren`t going to treat me like this",_ he sucked in the air and a smug smile appeared on his face.

 

 _"Watch me"_ , she hissed and held out her hand to push him away, but he quickly grabbed it. April opened her mouth to say something. Anything that could piss him off, but without breaking their eye contact he pressed her palm to his lips and placed a soft kiss. Then Leo tucked her locks behind her ear. His hungry gaze and soft touches made her slightly shiver. She really tried not to let down her guard, but was losing it every second Leonardo intoxicated her with his proximity.

 

 _"Don`t be like this"_ , he whispered and started to slowly lean down. His eyes got her mesmerized, April couldn`t move. A dull voice in her head was screaming to make him stop, because  he hurt her and she made a decision to break up, and to let him win like this, just with one kiss would be humiliating. But deep down she wanted this fight to end up, because right now it was clear her disregard was just a facade. She never stopped loving him, and after such a long time pause in their relationships she wanted him even more. So she just stood there faltering in her own thoughts, watching Leo slowly shortening distance between them, when suddenly April heard Mikey`s voice:

 

_"Splinter`s calling you, dude."_

 

Leonardo froze in several inches from her lips. He didn`t even care to look at Mikey, or nod, or at least say something. His face showed no disappointment, no anger. Just if Mikey hadn`t interrupted him a second ago. His eyes were still glued to April. He slowly straightened up. April felt facilitation when he passed by Mikey, still without looking at him.

 

 _"You okay?"_ , the orange clad turtle asked when Leo was far enough.

 

 _"You`re a life savior"_ , she exhaled in relief.

 

_"Yeah, I guess it`ll cost me too much. Lucky you didn`t see his face."_

 

April nervously laughed.

 

_"Then I own you much more"._

 

Mikey tsk-ed with his tongue:

 

 _"Girl, you better be careful with such loud allegations. Go wash yourself as you wanted to"_ , and he left her.

 

Only when April closed the door behind her, she felt how her legs and hands were shaking.  She leaned on the door and closed her eyes. Leo didn`t even kiss her, but her lips were still burning.

 

It was dangerous to be around him. Apparently he had a power over her. Her body betrayed her as soon as he approached.

 

 _"I gotta stay close to Raph, Donnie and Mikey"_ , she thought, _"So he won`t be able to stay alone with me."_


	11. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellion - open opposition toward a person or group in authority; refusal to obey rules or accept normal standards of behavior, dress, etc.

For April to stay as far away from Leonardo as possible was a hard thing to stick to. She was on between terms holidays and decided to keep up with her ninjutsu. Yes, that meant to see Leo every day, but for April Martial Art was something you use or lose. Thus when the training was over she quickly disappeared out of Leo`s sight. To her both disappointment and relief he wasn`t trying to have some private time together.

 

For Leonardo it was all planned. He knew he had to give her some time to think over, and honestly himself needed that time as well.

 

He didn`t tell anyone about his _little adventure_ with Karai. Happened on his will but was over now. Karai left, and he remained with these memories of their quick, hungry touches and kisses. For Leonardo the story with Karai and the line with April were like two parallels that never cross. He came to this conclusion when suddenly realized he missed April. He missed her when they had a fight in the dodjo, he missed her before he heard about Karai`s plan to  leave, or even after she had left. He was confused though, and for some time he held back. Leonardo had strong feelings for Karai since he had met her, but most of the time he was holding on to illusions. There was something between them, but aside of their last encounter he was sure Karai only had fun with him. She made it clear they can`t have common future. And to tell the truth, to sex her inflated his masculine pride.

 

Close relationships with Karai would be a pleasant bonus, but he wasn`t going to make any sacrifices for it. It took Leonardo by surprise to discover he wasn`t ready to break up with April. As the best scenario, he would like to have them both in his life. Now he really understood April in her feelings towards him and his brothers.

 

But Karai had left, and Leo wasn`t going to suffer. It would be his little secret, his guilty pleasure, what happened between two of them. Maybe one day he could even tell April.

 

But not now, when she stubbornly avoided him. Oh, yes, she tried to stay away from him and it made Leo shiver in anticipation. When he heard her speech there, on her balcony, he was upset. He actually came to April`s, because he missed her and wanted to see his red head, to hug her. But she was with Raph already and he just lingered to watch her brushing the hair in that little white kimono.

 

And then Raph`s speech... Leonardo felt the same, so he clearly understood when his brother told him about his feelings. He had to admit Raph gave utterance to what Leo had in the back of his mind. And he needed to test the waters before making some serious steps.

 

When he nonchalantly touched her during the sparring, he carefully watched her reaction. Was she mad? unfazed? indifferent?

 

No... Nervous. Stiff. A little bit excited. And when he pressed her to the wall to make certain he wasn`t delusional, she still loved him, wanted him... He could clearly see what a colossal reaction his proximity had at her. Her lower lip slightly shivered, her eyes sparkling with both desire and opposition. When Leonardo touched her skin, he practically felt the electricity between them. And the sweet odor of her arousal was the answer to all of his questions. Whatever this girl tried to show, it was just a mask. He still had her. Once upon a time she made him come to her, now he was going to make his lover come and bag for more.

 

***

 

In Mikey`s room April and her orange masked lover played Battleship.

 

 _"A4"_ , she exclaimed and watched Mikey. He put his arms over his board for extra cover (though it wasn`t necessary, the books he put between their boards were enough to hide his ships location from April`s sight), _"What are you doing there? Are you cheating?"_

 

 _"What?!",_ he exclaimed in disbelief _, "Me? Cheating? How could you even think about it! Well... Nooooo! You hit it"_ , his eyes were so upset it made April laugh.

 

_"Okay then... A3!"_

 

 _"Hit again!"_ , he was truly offended, _"It`s not fair! You`re gonna sink my ship!"_

 

 _"Well, its location`s obvious if you guess at least one time"_ , she laughed back, _'I say A5!"_

 

 _"Ha! One big miss, darling"_ , he exclaimed happily. _"Now watch professional at work... B2! It`s gotta be B2 cause last time I found your ship somewhere out there..."_

 

April checked her board and hissed.

 

_"No way... You sank it..."_

 

 _"Well, that makes me a winner, baby"_ , he said absolutely glad with himself and a wide grin appeared on his face, _"Cause I`ve sunk all of your ships."_

 

His childish happiness made her laugh.

 

_"So, where`s my prize?"_

 

 _"What? We didn`t make a deal about any prizes"_ , she said totally surprised.

 

Mikey`s big eyes became even bigger.

 

_"I didn`t think it was necessary to discuss such obvious things!"_

 

_"Okay, okay. What do you want?"_

 

A devious smile appeared on his face. April knew the look and stood up off the floor.

 

 _"Hell no!",_ in a blink of an eye he was right behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands snaked around her waist.

 

 _"Are you saying no to the winner_?", he asked slowly.

 

 _"Mikey, they can hear us... Splinter can hear... You know the rule - no sex in the Lair",_ she whispered, pushing his hands off of her, but he had a firm hold.

 

_"We`ll turn on the music, noone`s gonna hear..."_

 

 _"Aha, sure, as if you could keep your mouth shut",_ April finally managed to get rid of his hands, but as soon as she made a step, she was grabbed by the wrist and spun back to Mikey again.

 

 _"Like I`m the only one here who likes it loud"_ , he smiled against her lips, softly kissing her, _"Come on, we`ll make it quick... I can`t wait"_ , and he deepened the kiss.

 

April opened her mouth and let his tongue to slide inside. He reached the remote control and turned on the radio, made it louder. His kisses turned a bit aggressive, he pushed her to the wall and turned her around. Mikey dropped down his throbbing boner, pulling down her shorts with the panties. April stuck out her ass to spite him, but was quickly steadied with a hand of his.

 

Biting her nape, Mikey murmured:

 

_"I`m sorry I`m doing this so harshly... I promise... I`ll do whatever you want... after..."_

 

April turned her head:

 

_"Are you gonna talk or what?"_

 

With a deep growl he pushed his finger in her pussy.

 

_"Hmmm... So wet..."_

 

Several seconds he played with her sweet button and then pushed his cock in her. April arched her back for better access and pressed her hands against the wall for support. Mikey`s teeth on her neck and shoulder, his quick, skilled finger on her clit and deep, steady thrusts brought her closer to the climax.

 

 _"Like this..."_ , she moaned, when his free hand snaked underneath her sweater and captured her nipple, _"Ahhh, don`t stop..."_

 

Mikey doubled his speed and sank his teeth in her nape harder. April bit her lips to stifle her moans... Several more pushes and her body shook with orgasm. She covered her mouth with her hands to stay as quiet as possible.

 

Mikey felt her inner muscles rhythmically flexing around his shaft and released himself deeply in his lover. He had to bite her harder not to moan out loud, and April hissed of pain.

 

 _"Sorry"_ ,  he whimpered sloppily kissing the damaged skin.

 

He took a paper napkin out of the night table and passed her.

 

 _"That won`t work, you know it_ ", she smiled, still weak after their sex.

 

 _"Want me to walk you to the bathroom?"_ , he asked, feeling the same feeble.

 

April opened the door and looked out. The corridor was empty.

 

 _"Not needed"_ , she replied and bee-lined to the bathroom.

 

April quickly washed Mikey`s scent off herself and headed back, but as soon as she went out of the door her heart jumped to her throat. Leaning with his shoulder on the wall, there was standing Leonardo.

 

 _"Why, are you spying on me?"_ , she asked, pressing her hands to the chest to calm down the insanely beating heart. He laughed and showed his covered in oil hands. He must had been helping Donnie.

 

 _"Simply wanted to wash my hands"_ , with these words Leo pushed himself off the wall and walked by April. She exhaled in relief when he suddenly paused behind her.

 

 _"Hmm... Did Michelangelo satisfy you?"_ , she heard his husky voice practically in her ear. April`s hands went cold. She looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were deviously sparkling.

 

 _"Absolutely"_ , she answered with firm voice. He leaned forward and whispered, brushing his lips against her ear:

 

 _"I bet that won`t last long",_ her heart stopped beating as Leo`s hot breath sent shivers down her spine, _"And when you feel really needy, you can come to me."_

 

April`s stomach clenched, but she quickly pulled herself together. She opened her mouth to protest, but he looked her up and down and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind his shell. April ran back to Mikey`s room. Away from his intoxicating scent. Away from her own desires.

 

***

 

The next two days were quiet and smooth. Leo acted like nothing happened and April started to calm down. She spent almost all of her time with Donnie, helping him in the lab.  They were discussing some nonchalant stuff when out of the blue he asked:

 

_"How is it with you and Leo?"_

 

April`s grip on the papers she was holding tightened.

 

_"Well, he keeps reminding me that I`m not over him, but beside it we don`t talk."_

 

Donnie`s mask ridges lifted: _"Are you saying you haven`t discussed things, yet?"_

 

 _"No"_ , she answered and the corners of her lips went down, _"It kills me, Donnie! Why not talking to me like normal people do?"_

 

 _"What do you want to hear from him? It was you who broke up"_ , he laughed. April playfully hit his arm.

 

_"Very inspirational, thank you, bestie!"_

 

_"Why, you wanted to hear from me you`re right? Sorry, but I don`t think so. First you break up with him without even saying, then you wait him to beg for you to come back. What has he done so serious to treat him like this? And what were **you** thinking about?"_

 

April frowned, but deep down she knew Donatello had a point.

 

 _"Are you thirsty?",_ he suddenly asked and when she shook her head, added: _"I`ll go drink some water. Be right back!"_

 

In the kitchen he saw Leonardo pouring some tea in his cup.

 

 _"Tea time?"_ , Donnie smiled to his brother.

 

 _"Want some?"_ , Leo smiled back.

 

 _"Maybe later"_ , and he  reached out to a water bottle.

 

 _"Donnie"_ , Leo called, _"Thank you... For what you`ve just said to April..."_

 

Donatello knit his brows.

 

 _"I did it not for you, Leo"_ , the leader`s face was astonished, so he explained: _"For me the less the better. If you screw up, you deal with it yourself. I`m happy as long as she`s happy. But she`s not happy recently."_

 

With these words Donnie left the kitchen, leaving Leonardo totally puzzled.

 

 _"You`re really fast"_ , April commented when Donnie came back to the lab. He firmly shut the door behind him and turned to face her. _"What`s going on?"_ , she wondered looking  at his furtive face. In one heartbeat he crossed the room and captured her face between his hands. His kisses were leering and possessive. April thought someone must have said something to Don in the kitchen. Leo, for sure.

 

She gave herself in his lips, sliding her hands over his exposed part of the chest. Donnie moved back, pulling the girl with him, until his thighs touched the chair. He sat down himself and sat her on his lap.  Slowly pushing April`s sweater upwards to expose her breasts with one hand, Donnie  used the other to unzip her shorts. When finally her breasts jumped out right into his face, he wasted no time to suck in the tender rosy flesh. April tilted her head back in pleasure, grabbing his face and pulling it closer. Donnie slightly bit the nipple and tagged it, then sucked again. These manipulations made April wet and she started to whine her hips against his palm in anticipation. He quickly tossed the damn shorts away and slid his fingers between her lips. He was the most skilled in caressing her with his hands, so she knew it wouldn`t take her long to cum. Don started to slowly rub her clit between his fingers, and she spread her legs more for a better access. He shifted her so she leaned on his free arm, his mouth still on her breasts.

 

Soon she was a panting mess, meowing his name in desire. He pressed his thumb to the area right above her pubic bone and she felt like wanting to pee, but she knew it was a false feeling. His two other fingers were rubbing her vulva in different places and with different force. April`s forehead was covered in sweat, she was hyperventilating and grabbing  Don`s shoulders for support. When he put his fingers inside, curled them up  and started pumping in and out with a steady speed, she moaned a bit louder than he expected, and he quickly covered her mouth with his.

 

 _"Hush, my love"_ , he whispered, looking at her agonizing face. April grabbed his face and  squeaked in his mouth, her body violently shaking of orgasm, water dripping out of  her entrance right into Donnie`s palm. Her knew it wasn`t over, she could cum at least two more times. So he repeated the action again and again until she begged him to stop. Donnie`s arm was wet with her squirting, but he loved it. She was laying on his shoulder absolutely exhausted, sweaty and shaky.

 

 _"Gimme some time and I`ll take care of you"_ , she whispered. Don kissed her forehead.

 

_"Don`t bother, I just wanted to play with you."_

 

April closed her eyes. She didn`t know how much time passed when she was able to stand up and walk. She headed to the kitchen to drink. The Lair seemed to be empty. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she had been training for hours: tired, but satisfied. Her glance went down to the cup with their tooth brushes. She picked up the blue one and rubbed it with her fingers. Her heart sank. Frightened with her own emotions, she angrily put Leonardo`s  brush back in its place and went back to the lab.


	12. Retrospective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrospective - relating to the past or something that happened in the past; based on memory

As days passed by, April became more and more perplexed. Her communication with Leonardo reminded her of dancing: one step forward, two steps back. She knew the rules, because she played the same game with the turtles in order to widen out the boundaries between them. Now she could clearly see Leo using the same technique on her.

Still she was falling for it. Caught up in the mixture of totally uncombinable feelings, she found this roller coaster thrilling  and interesting. Leonardo was a master of mystification, and soon enough she found out he was a master of seduction as well.

 

This game they played fulfilled April with a lot of energy. When he "accidently" touched her, she felt tingling all over her body. When he whispered in her ear ridiculously outspoken, she started to tremble within. His lustful glances made her stomach tie in a knot, and the way he licked his lips while focusing on something made her head go reel. And when he played cool, almost ignoring her, it made her stiffed in anticipation of his attention. Because it was her drug, and he was a dealer.

 

No matter how much time she spent with other turtles, without Leo it was incomplete.

It wasn`t about sex only. He gave her something she could gain from no one else.

 

It could only seem from the first sight that April was attracted to Mikey`s optimism, Donnie`s intelligence and Raph`s physical strength. These were their strong sides indeed, but as their bonds got tighter she learned her lovers from another perspective.

 

Both Raphael (mostly) and Donatello several times questioned Leo`s ability to be a good leader which only made him work harder. And April quickly got to know Leonardo secretly loved it, because he considers self-perfection to be unconditional part of his persona. Raph isn`t just a physical challenge to Leonardo. The red clad turtle tends to control his older brother, as strange as it may seem, but April caught Raph on necessity for knowing exactly what Leo thinks, plans, feels. Especially if it relates to private emotions. Raphael may think his _"I`m tired of you, ya`ll get me!"_ is supposed to frighten his brothers, but everybody knows it`s just a façade. Deep down Raph is afraid of losing his family. So, every time they fight, April noticed Raph being somewhere around Leo, just in case, to cover his shell if needed. And sharing one woman with his brother is the fullest epitome of their intimacy Raphael could ever get. Because Leo loses his control during sex, revealing all the hidden emotions, and Raph loves these rare seconds of **_fearless`_** vulnerability. Add to the list another opportunity to challenge his older brother, and the picture is complete.

 

Leo needs this challenge for self improvement. He needs to see Raph`s soul naked in order to better understand how to control his emotions. And he knows that the key to that is to show his own heart uncovered. But for Leonardo the real soothing comes from Donatello only.

 

Strictly logical yet compassionate, Donnie always knows what and **how** to say things to put opponent`s guard down. Self control requires a huge amount of energy, but control over Raph and Mikey could exhaust whoever. If it`s never hard to guess what`s on these two minds, for Leonardo his purple clad brother is a puzzle. April understood Leo`s need for supervision over his brothers, she clearly understood this could be provided through knowing the hidden. Like they say, information is power!

To Leo`s great relief Donnie`s considerate enough to let his older brother know everything he wants. In the same situations when Don would taunt Raph, he`s straight forward with Leonardo. In other words, Donnie cherishes his brother more than his natural sarcasm, which for the leader is like an intermission between long distant dash. Leo appreciates Don`s ability to put someone`s needs above his own.

 

That`s the reason why April managed to build these polyamory relationships, including Don. And she was pretty amused to discover that selflessness wasn`t something unique, something only she could receive from Donatello. Moreover, in Donnie`s priority list Leonardo takes the first place. Only then there goes April and others.

 

She wasn`t jealous, though. She always considered their brotherhood more important than everything else in this world. After all, they always had only each other.

Same as Leonardo, April takes her inner rest around Donnie. His emotional capacity is so overwhelming, even Mikey tries to be around his purple masked brother as often as possible.

 

Mikey and Donnie are like two sides of one coin. Where one accurately calculates all the cons and pros, the other rushes forward without thinking. And where Leo would scowl their baby brother for his recklessness, Donnie only laughs, like a wise parent letting Mickey make his own mistakes.

 

Leonardo  can`t be so tolerant however. He knows Mikey is a talented ninjutsu master (if he was a little bit more serious he would probably be better than Leo), but Leo prefers to constantly keep his eye on his baby brother. For a really long time April thought it was because Mikey is inaccurate in everything he does, but only when their relationship moved to another level she understood Mikey`s  a dark horse. He harbors  a lot of interesting things from his brothers and is capable of really sophisticated intrigues. Playfully  he makes you spill the beans without even noticing. Truth be told, Mikey doesn`t use it against you, but for April this trait of his was a revelation. Soon enough she learned if you want to know what`s going on in Hamato family, you need to go straight to Mikey. Even if he goes to bed earlier than others, somehow he still knows exactly what`s happening in the Lair when he`s not around.

 

For Leo Mikey`s a whole lot of trouble, starting with his (mostly) nauseous bustling behavior and ending with pretty nasty and eccentrical acts he may do. But along with that his natural empathy makes you feel home. Even if you`re in the middle of the underground sewer system. Both Leo and April were attracted to Michelangelo`s inner glowing.

 

But none of these beautiful men, not even her father could give April the most important thing she craved. No one except Leo.

 

 **Stability.** April respects her father, but deep down she knows  he`s a coward. He`s mostly absent, trying to get money for them to pay the bills. But a little capricious girl inside of her wants her daddy to be around. Somehow Leonardo  can see this baby in April, even if he doesn`t show his feelings in public, he always made her feel like the girl`s in daddy`s arms. It was yesterday, is today and will be tomorrow like this. For April it wasn`t about protection. It was about constancy. She acknowledged that even when Karai appeared Leo never left her. Actually, April was the one to abruptly break up with him. It turned out to be impossible for her to give him back the stability she so wanted from Leo.

 

Sitting on the couch in the Lair in deep contemplation, April didn`t realize she was practically staring at Leo. She felt someone`s hand tapping her shoulder, and unwillingly  pulled herself out of slumber.

 

_"Go  and talk to him already instead of just watching. Besides, if these days you were glancin` surreptitiously, now you`re just eatin` him with your eyes!"_

 

Blinking  April turned her head and looked at Mikey.

 

_"What are you saying? I was staring?"_

 

 _"Like insane! I even thought you fell in some kind of trance",_ and he scanned the girl with his baby blues.

 

 _"I guess you`re right"_ , she nodded before she could think over her words, _"It`s time for us to talk."_

 

Mikey put his palm over her shoulder, pressing April back into the coach.

 

 _"I really hope you`re not gonna kick that particular dead horse around with your **"it`s over"** song, April"_ , he said with a bored expression.

 

 _"What? What do you mean"_ , she asked still feeling unfocused.

 

_"Your attempts to punish Leo are worth of respect, but darling, why suffer if you still love him?"_

_"Punish?! I`m not trying to punish anyone"_ , she started in disbelief, but was silenced with Mikey`s finger on her lips.

 

 _"Shhhh, don`t yell if you don`t wanna him to hear"_ , he hushed, glancing in Leo`s direction, _"Maybe I used incorrect word, but it really looks like you`re doing exactly this `cause he hurt your feelings. But April, you can`t do that forever. Karai`s gone, and  you gotta move."_

 

April kept silent, attentively looking  into Mikey`s eyes. So, he went on.

 

_"It`s been more than a month, don`t you think it`s time to stop? You suffer, he endures... D`you like S &M?"_

 

April watched her lover in awe.  

 

 _"Besides, I already told Leo you still love him"_ , Mikey finished with a self-confident and smug look on his face.

 

 _"Dark horse"_ , April whispered in astonishment.

 

 _"I know you`re not really mad at me, babe"_ , he winked lovingly and whispered right in her ear, _"But if you are, I`ll let you punish me later. Now go!"_

 

 _"No!",_ she cried in panic, grabbing him by the arm, " _I can`t do it now, I`ll wait for a better opportunity..."_

 

 _"You need a better opportunity?"_ , Mikey frowned, _"You`ll get it..."_


	13. Mystification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystification - the act of perplexing (a person) by playing upon the person's credulity; bewilder purposely.  
> \- involvement in mystery or obscurity.

When it came to teasing his brothers, Mikey was a Master. He knew exactly what strings to pull to make them lose it. Manipulation was his ultimate weapon, and using it he got a lot of  'yes' from his brothers. Of course, Leo was the hardest shell to break with his self-control, but Mikey wasn`t the easy one to give up, too. Despite from what may seem, Leo was very territorial and jealous.

 

Four days of careful watching his brother and April made it clear for Mikey these two don`t really have their time alone. In the Lair there`s always someone around them, and when they go patrolling they stay all together. Needless to mention Leonardo doesn`t come to April`s, and she in her turn still hasn`t talked to him. All they have been doing so far is casting glances at each other.

 

Michelangelo never felt so bored watching those "surreptitious" eyeing which in fact everybody saw. He quickly understood April wouldn`t talk to Leo in the Lair (because she literally didn`t have a good opportunity), and Leonardo would wait for her to make the first move. Because he wanted things to be _his_ way, and Leo really could wait.

 

Unlike Mikey, who decided it was time to set them up. And first things first, he needed to make Leo lose his cool without actually provoking him. So, when April and his brothers were sitting in front of the TV watching some show, Mikey made a lot of skin ship with the girl, constantly throwing glances at his sibling in blue. He slightly shoved, tickled her, gaining chortles, sometimes he whispered something in her ear and her cheeks turned a little bit reddish. When the episode finally ended, Mikey asked April, making sure Leonardo would hear it:

 

_"I have some new comics in my room. Would you like to read `em with me?"_

 

Leonardo`s grip on his knee tightened. Both Raph and Donnie played cool and it made him even more mad. He carefully watched April`s face flush at that proposition, and it hit him. Leo was totally good with sharing April with his brothers, but that wasn`t where they were at this point. Because his brothers could have her, and himself couldn`t. It had been already more than one and a half months since they were close last time, and Leonardo felt natural urges mixed with new kind of feelings fogging his mind. He thought April would have come much sooner. And now watching her and his little brother having their playful moments, Leonardo suddenly felt cold and lonely.

 

In his room Mikey showed April his new comics, much to her surprise.

 

 _"I thought you wanted us to be... more private"_ , she chuckled sarcastically.

 

 _"Well, babe, I`m a surprise box, you know me"_ , he winked, _"Besides, I got some special present for you, but you gotta wait a lil bit."_

 

 _"Ooh, surprises"_ , she teased, _"Can`t wait to see it."_

 

Mikey`s face went conspiratorial: _"But to make it work just like I planned, you gotta help me."_

 

 _"Okay"_ , she answered without hesitation, _"Tell me what do I do?"_

_"This is a multi level plan, so it requires a lot of small details. First of all I want us to share little notes. Hand written ones"_ , Mikey vigorously stated. April attentively looked at him. Even if she was puzzled, she tried to hide it. She knew Mikey took different romantic movies as a guide in their relationship, probably he saw that one on the TV as well and now wanted to try the same. Because human stuff was really important for Mikey, and April knew it. Although that strange request made her smile, she tried to sound as serious as possible:

 

_"Oh, the love like notes? Where we write each other sweet nothings like 'I miss you', 'I love you'?"_

 

 _"Yeah, yeah, you got it"_ , he nodded, eyes sparkling, _"I write to you, you write to me, I write back to you, and so we live in anticipation of our meeting."_

 

 _Definitely he picked that one in a movie_ , she thought to herself, but out loud asked different: _"But why notes? Why don`t we just text each other on the phone?"_

 

 _"That would totally kill the mood"_ , he exclaimed in protest, _"The handwriting gives it a special spirit, you know, like you put your soul in it"_ , he explained emphasizing his every word with his hands. April bit her lower lip to suppress a laughter.

 

 _"Okay, then gimme a pen and a piece of paper"_ , she asked. Mikey went to his bookshelf where he providently has left a little notebook and pens. Once in her hands, April wrote her message so Mikey couldn`t see it, then tore the piece off the notebook, folded it in half and  put on his nightstand.

 

 _"Read it when I`m gone"_ , she said, but he was already reading it before she could finish the sentence, _"Mikey!"_ , she exclaimed in disbelief.

 

_"Michelangelo!_

_I have a really good time with you and I like you a lot"_ , said the note. Mikey quickly ran his eyes through it  and cried in his special capricious manner:

 

 _"Noooo, April! This is sooo un-romantic! Haven`t you read any love books? Now let me teach you"_ , and he grabbed the notebook with the pen, sat on the other side of the bed with his shell turned to April so she couldn`t see what he was writing. April rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

It didn`t take Mikey long to write the love letter, and soon April was heading to the kitchen, reading it with genuine interest.

 

**_"My  dear lady!_ **

**_I know we don`t spend much time together lately... I may be not the best boyfriend in the world, I rarely show you my true feelings... I wish you could know how I love it when you hug and support me. In those moments I have such an overwhelming warmth spreading my chest... You should know how I miss you! Really-really bad! I wish we could be together more often, I mean in a romantic way. You know, cuddling, reading some magazines, watching films... Just you and me... Sometimes I think of the future and it makes me sad... I wish I could give you other things human men can do, like a date in a good restaurant, cycling together in a park, feeding ducks on a lake...I think I`ll start from the simplest things like telling you how much I appreciate you being in my life!_ **

****

**_Faithfully yours,_ **

**_Michelangelo Hamato"_ **

 

Confused, April tore her eyes off the letter. Mikey`s handwriting was just like himself. Large, rounded  letters with coquettely curled tails and wide loops, " **i** " and " **j** " childishly dotted with circles. She felt tears tingling her eyes. _So, that`s how he feels_ , she thought. April couldn`t even imagine Mikey being like this. These insecurities were quite out of his character. But then she thought how hard it must have been for him to confess such things. Even though she is sure she wants to dedicate her life to the turtles, they must have nasty feeling creeping their heads sometimes. Like she actually has options. While they don`t.

April`s heart sank. She pushed those thoughts whenever they occurred. It bothered her as well, because she was afraid Raph, Mikey and Leo excepted her feelings because they really had no other choice.

But now when she was holding this letter in her hands, she understood how much the things had changed. April re-read the letter again.

 _Don`t spend much time together_ , she muttered musingly, _what`s gotten into him?_ That line took her by surprise, because they sure had a lot of moments in each other`s company. But then she thought they really rarely spend time one-on-one. There`s always someone around. _He just needs more everyday routinish thing all the couples do_ , she thought, feeling a wave of tender and love flooding her heart.

April ran her eyes over the note for the third time, marveling how romantic Mikey really  was. And that signature... **_Michelangelo Hamato..._** So much emotions hidden under that childish smile...

 

Smiling she folded the letter in half and put it in her pocket. Then April took a piece of paper and a pen in Donnie`s lab and went to the kitchen to write the answer.

 

 _"Dear Mikey"_ , she was about to start, then suddenly remembered how gently he addressed her. The pen danced over the paper pouring her deepest thoughts in letters.

 

 _"What are you doing so interesting you don`t even notice me"_ , she heard from behind and jumped, covering the note with her hands. Leonardo was leaning forward, practically brushing his plastron against her shoulder, the tails of his blue bandana tickling her ear. April furiously blushed and tossed the paper in her cleavage. That made Leo laugh deeply. Absolutely embarrassed, April was sitting on the stool, hoping he didn`t read it.

 

 _"I didn`t know that w_ as _such a secret"_ , he said looking in her eyes , _"If I did, I wouldn`t try to read it."_

 

 _"D-did you... read?"_ , she asked in a more shaking voice than she expected. There was a pause, during which April thought the air had been sucked out of the room.

 

 _"No"_ , he finally answered and she exhaled in relief, _"I was too busy looking at **you** writing it",_ and he slightly tilted his head to the side, his half hooded eyes were sparkling. April felt her throat suddenly got dry. He was so close, leaning on his hand beside her. _"Will you show me?"_ , she heard him saying and snapped out of her thoughts. April opened her mouth to say this wasn`t for him when he interrupted her: _"Okay, I was just teasing."_

 

He brushed his lips with the tongue, as he usually did, so quickly, April could only see a glimpse of the rosy flesh. Then he smiled at her with his most sexy yet adorable smile and  left the kitchen.

 

***

 

In his room Mikey impatiently opened the letter April had tossed in his hand some time ago. They were in Donnie`s lab helping (well, April was, Mikey came there just to receive her reply) and the orange clad turtle couldn`t wait to read it.

 

**_"My dear,_ **

****

**_I know things are not always as we want them to be. Sometimes we just can`t find the right words to express our feelings, sometimes we`re shy or embarrassed, or think this isn`t the right time. I always tried to speak from my heart without reserve, even though I hardly ever got your response in words, I still wanted you to know how much you mean to me._ **

**_We have our past, but we don`t know what the future holds. Still one thing I know for sure: I don`t need any future if I don`t have you in it. All these usual dates, restaurants, feeding ducks on the lake will never fulfill me the way I need. From the very beginning I realized there would be no 'normalcy' in the common sense of this word in our relationships, but in sound mind I chose THIS and there wasn`t even the slightest moment I regretted._ **

**_I would be happy to share this evening with you. Come and we`ll have dinner together._ **

****

**_Sincerely yours,_ **

**_April O`Neal"_ **

 

Mikey`s mask got drenched with tears.

 

 _"April is soooo gentle!_ _This is almost perfect!"_ , he muttered, writing her an answer. **_"Dear April! I gladly except your invitation. I`m sure this evening will be full of good moments. Can`t wait to see you, Mikey!"_**

 

Absolutely proud of himself, Mikey went back to the lab to give the reply to its addressee.

 

***

 

Leonardo was trying to meditate when a quiet knock on the door cut the silence he was in. He opened the door letting Mikey in. Leo was about to ask why so stealth when with a conspiratory face Mikey held out a piece of paper to him.

 

_"April asked me to give this to you, bro."_

 

Leo took the paper, but didn`t open it right away.

 

 _"Why didn`t she bring it herself?"_ , he asked, narrowing his eyes. Mikey nonchalantly shrugged.

 

 _"Guess you gotta ask her, not me. Now what`s in the letter? Let me read it, too"_ , he played interested and just like he expected, Leo hid the note behind his shell and opened the door, hinting Mikey he had to go.

Michelangelo pressed his lips together like he always did when he couldn`t  get what he wanted, and slowly walked to the entrance.  Leo shut the door behind his back as soon as Mikey stepped out of the room to his great joy.

 

As soon as he got rid of his little brother, Leonardo opened the letter. He immediately recognized April`s handwriting, he`d seen it a lot of times before when she was living with them in the sewers and did her homework. Besides, he remembered the first several sentences he managed to read when he saw her writing this particular letter today in the kitchen. Although he lied to her he hadn`t seen a word. She was so nervous and embarrassed. And he was jealous and curious. So, now it turns out she was writing this to him.

Leonardo`s  eyes ran over the lines.

 

**_"My dear,_ **

**_I know things are not always as we want them to be..."_ **

 

***

 

In her apartment April was just finishing to set the table when she heard a knock on the living room balcony. Smiling, she ran to open it, but as soon as she saw who it was her face expression changed into astonished one.

 

 _"Leo, what are you doing here?",_ she asked confused.

 

 _"What do you mean? You invited me"_ , he said and pulled her letter out of his hidden side pocket.

 

 _"I didn`t invite you... This-"_ , then she saw her letter and blushed, _"Wh-what is... How... This letter wasn`t for you..."_ , she muttered desiring nothing but to melt into the floor.

 

 _"Mikey!"_ , they both cried in unison.

 

***

 

Mikey entered Donnie`s lab with a smug expression on his face. Both Donatello and Raphael turned their heads, eyes widened.

 

 _"Aren`t you supposed to be having a dinner with April right now?",_ Don asked looking at his wall clock.

 

 _"I sent Leo instead of me"_ , Mickey replied and with a bossy look leaned against the wall. Raph and Donnie exchanged glances.

 

 _"Leo`s gonna be mad"_ , the red clad turtle said.

 

 _"April`s going to be mad"_ , Donnie added. Mikey flashed his palm at his brothers making  then stop.

 

_"No way, dudes, they`re both gonna thank me later! At least I tried to do something while you were just watchin`!"_

 

Donnie shook his head: _"I really hope you didn`t do things worse."_

 

 _"Make sure Fearless don`t kick yar ass for such jokes"_ , Raph smirked.

 

Mickey took his shell cell and quickly typed a message to Leonardo: **_"Hey bro! Don`t screw the chance to settle things between you 2. I believe in U!"_**

 

He pressed the **"Send"**  button and looked at his brothers.


	14. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation - a usually secret or surprising fact that is made known;  
> an act of making something known : an act of revealing something in usually a surprising way

_"I couldn`t even imagine you and Mikey would share love letters"_ , Leo teased, looking April up and down, _"So many emotions,  I was tongue tied. Too bad eventually I came to know it wasn`t for me."_

With her eyes down, April was red as a tomato.

 

_"Why are you so shy?",_ he asked, _"I find it very cute."_

 

April tilted her head and looked at Leonardo with a challenge.

 

_"I don`t see how this is your business."_

 

Leo chuckled and suddenly changed the topic: _"Smells so good, have you been cooking?"_

 

April`s  face twitched with a false shame: _"Oh my, where are my manners, please, make yourself at home"_ , and she gestured to the kitchen, adding sarcastically, _"Since you`re already here."_

 

Leo smiled with his special adorable smile and headed to the place. Suddenly the ring of Leo`s shell cell broke the silence. He checked the text message from Mikey and smiled.

 

With such faces like they were having dinner with the royal family these two sat at the table.

 

_"What do we have today?"_ , Leo asked like the real head of the family, father and husband, who came home from a very hard work and asked his wife if she was going to feed him with tasty meals. In the same manner April answered:

 

_"Lasagna."_

 

As a perfect wife of old traditions April put a good piece of lasagna on Leo`s plate and placed it right in front of him. Then she filled her plate as well and they started to eat. For some time there were only cutlery scratching their plates heard when finally Leo broke the silence.

 

_"Very delicious, I must admit. Did you do it yourself?"_

 

_"Yes"_ , was his answer. Leo`s eyes narrowed, but his lips were curled in a light smile.

 

_"Would you do the same meal **for me**?"_

 

_"Yes"_ , he heard again,  although April never lifted her eyes from her plate. Contented by the answer Leo continued the nonchalant conversation:

 

_"The sauce is very good, I consider your lasagna to be my second favorite dish, after pizza, of course."_

 

_"Thank you"_ , April said, still avoiding his gaze, _"That is very kind of you."_

 

_"I was very impressed with your letter"_ , he said out of the blue, _"Eventhough I wasn`t the addressee, still your words touched me. Especially this part: **We don`t know what the future holds, but one thing I know for sure: I don`t need any future if I don`t have you in it.** And I really want to know if I`m still the part of it?"_, he asked attentively looking at April.

 

She put the fork on the napkin near her plate, agonizingly slowly took a glass with water, made a sip... Leo`s eyes were glued to her, she could feel it. But when she finally met his gaze, Leonardo`s face expressed nothing. As usually.

 

_"Have you made sketches of **your** future yet?",_ she asked in a nasty tone. The corner of his mouth lifted.

 

_"Quite a long time ago."_

 

_"Are you satisfied with it?"_ , same manner, eyes provocatively sparking.

 

_"My sketches still require some amendments"_ , he acknowledged in a soft voice.

 

_"Like who to be with: me or Karai. Oh yes, Karai`s left"_ , she said in a bitchy tone evilly smiling, _"Guess not many options left."_

 

Leo put his fork aside. For several long seconds their eyes were locked at each other. Cold steel and ocean blue. The air between them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Just for a millisecond Leo`s eyes became so cold, April could practically feel them stinging her. _Don`t push it_ , she thought to herself, _don`t make him mad again. He came to settle things, not to ruin..._

 

She noisily exhaled and broke the eye contact.

 

_"Why didn`t it work?"_ , she asked much softer meaning Karai, but Leo understood the hint.

 

_"Because we had different points of view on our future"_ , his voice was soft as well.

 

_"Then I guess she didn`t give you much credit to choose her"_ , April asked bitterly. looking  aside.

 

_"It was never about choosing between you and her"_ , she heard him saying and instantly looked at him.

 

Leo`s face features were softened, it was absolutely different Leonardo, the one she remembered when they were together. His voice was firm, and April knew for sure he really meant what he was saying. She felt her throat getting dry, and couldn`t manage to say a word, so she was silently waiting for him to express himself.

 

_"Family is my everything. I welcome people which want to became my family, but considering the circumstances, there are not many. So, I have built boundaries, made a world within another world. I love the city, people, my job as vigilante... But for me my clan is my supreme priority. This means all the others aren`t worth to step out of the boundaries. And **you**   are a part of my family."_

 

April`s  vision blurred of tears. 

 

_"Karai never tried to be a part of it. Even when it appeared she`s Splinter`s daughter, she still chose her own path. Apart from what we have",_ he went on, " _That used to bother me, but not  anymore. What has changed? I`m still not sure. Once again she took another way, and this is the last time we`re talking about her. Because we`re not sticking to the 'what would it be, if...' part. We`re sticking to what we really have in our hands. Do you know what it is?"_, she didn`t answer, but he wasn`t expecting her to answer, _"It`s five of us. Together."_

 

April swallowed the gulp in her throat: _"I still don`t see what connects the two of us, Leonardo."_

 

He nodded as if he wanted her to ask this question out loud.

 

_"I consider true love to be a three level system: the love of the mind, the love of the heart and the love of the body. With the first and the last one it`s all clear, we always had a special connection, sex only brought new colors into it, but the middle one..._ ", he paused gathering himself up before completely bearing his heart, _"I didn`t understand it before Karai appeared. I`m saying it just like it is, even if some things can be unpleasant for you to hear. As much as I was in love with her, I suddenly realized something new about myself. You never expected me to be something you just wanted to see in me. You obeyed my every rule letting me know you trust me completely, no matter if I`m right or wrong. The way you and me could talk about whatever quietly in the shadows of your room, warmth of your hands in my own and this tenderness in your eyes every time I look into them... I need it! I want it to be the part of my everyday life. So, let`s pretend that letter was for me. Replying to it I would write that I want you to be in my future maybe even more than you do all of us. Including all those things we shared between just the two of us."_

 

His last words were said so quietly, April barely heard them. She hid her face in palms and inaudibly cried. She wasn`t fighting when a pair of strong hands lifted her from the chair and pressed to the hard plastron. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and  circled her arms  around his waist.

Leonardo felt a mixture of emotions filling his heart. Sadness, bitterness, loneliness, displeasure, aggravation, denial, shame and along with that warmth, relief, purity, affection, weakness, acceptance, dignity, composure... He closed his eyes and let this whirl of feelings comfort him.

 

His hands were soothingly sliding up and down her back.

 

_"That`s what it is, April. If you`re ready to accept this, we`ll try to make it work"_ , he took a hold of her shoulders tenderly pushing her of off him so he could look in her eyes. Her face was swollen of cry, eyes red, _"Do you want to make it work?"_

 

April studied his face. Now when she was in his arms she finally felt safe and little. Deep in her heart she always took this big mutant as her Master. And right now she wanted these hands to never let her go, because she was in complete harmony submitting to Leonardo.

 

_"Do you want it to work?"_ ,  he asked again and suddenly she felt herself absolutely physically exhausted. He took her face in his hands, thumbs sliding over her lips. With their eyes locked, April felt compelled. As under some sweet spell she nodded, feeling voiceless. 

_"Then don`t hold back"_ , Leonardo whispered leaning forward and  lightly brushing his lips against her mouth. April closed her eyes and surrendered to the feeling. The more he gave her, the more she wanted. April opened her mouth and flicked out her tongue just to taste him, her fingers on the ridge of his upper plastron plates, just where it meets with the skin. The most sensitive part, she knew he liked to be touched there. She flicked her tongue again and this time it was met by his own. Next moment he gently shoved her towards the kitchen counter, cornering her demandingly. April opened her mouth more and he deepened the kiss, his hands grabbing her by the back of the head. With his hand full of her hair, Leo slightly pulled it, gaining  a soft moan as a response. Leo smiled against her lips, his other hand ghosting over her curves. April felt his fingers unbuttoning her jeans and moaned again in anticipation. Leo bit her lower lip and brushed the hurt place with his tongue at once. Her chin was in their saliva, but she wanted more. Tugging her hair with one hand, Leo`s another one sneaked between her thighs and pressed to already wet fabric of her panties. April was completely hooked by his passion, her sex pulsing in need to be touched and caressed. She wined against  his palm and grabbed his shoulders for support when his thumb lightly brushed her clit.

 

_"Leo"_ , she breathed in his mouth, _"Leo..."_

 

He smiled again and suddenly let her go. But only to pull down her jeans along with her thong. Leonardo took her by the waist and laid on the kitchen counter. Before she could say something he was all over her again, his hungry lips on her neck and collars, his fingers sliding up and down her inner thighs yet not touching her exposed womanhood. April tried to arch her back and shift closer to his hard plastron, but he was holding her steadily. She whimpered in frustration and he straightened, looking at her dripping folds.

 

_"Damn"_ ,  he cursed licking  his lips, _"you should see yourself."_

 

And before April could say something, his head was between her legs. She could feel his hot breathing on her sex, and finally with only tips of his fingers he touched her from the bottom to the top. All wet with her juices, they slid like cheese in butter. April`s  head fell down on the hard surface of the counter. Her all body was screaming for him, but just like he had been teasing her all of this time, Leonardo was torturing her with his quickly changing from slow to fast play.

His breath burnt her throbbing clit, but he was only caressing her entrance when suddenly he pushed one finger in. April`s inner muscles tightened around it in anticipation. She froze not to make him pull that finger out, afraid he could take away this sweet feeling, leaving her hungry and unsatisfied.

 

Suddenly she realized how pathetic was her attempt to get away from him. He got her like  this, playing around, making her feel safe and in control then suddenly taking it all away, leaving April in complete emptiness. He knew exactly how to keep her alarmed, and she could swear he knew how much it fucked with her nerves.

It was silly to think she could live without it. There really was no option for her whether to make things work between them or not. The answer was clear.

Her body was slightly shaking in his hands, and when he suddenly sucked her clit without any kind of warning, April cried out falling deeper and deeper in his control over her.

He sucked hard, his finger working in and out. Leo wanted April to forget about everything that happened for the past months. But honestly if he asked her, right now she could even fuck her dignity, such a strong power Leo had over her.

 

He had her moaning his name in pleading, and she had him mastering her body and mind. That`s right, no matter how strong she thought she was, he turned her into a moaning mess in a blink of an eye.

 

_"Please"_ , she begged. Leo looked at her from between her thighs and a cocky smile touched his lips. She didn`t care how fucked up she looked right now. 

 

_"Already?"_ , he teased but she didn`t give a damn how pathetic her pleadings could make her look. April shifted.

 

_"Don`t tease me, do whatever you want but don`t tease"_ , she whimpered, feeling how he pulled his finger out of her pussy.

 

Next moment he pushed his cock in her with one deep thrust. April cried out and grabbed her own hair just to hold on to something. She pressed her ankles to his shell, and he was firmly holding her body while slowly pumping in and out. April looked at him with crazy eyes, letting him know how vulnerable she was in his hands, and that all was forgotten. She needed him. She wanted him. She trusted herself completely with him.

 

Leo read her eyes instantly. _Everything was forgotten._ There were only two of them in this moment, and he wanted such moments to happened as often as possible. _Because I don`t need a future where I don`t have you_ , he thought burying himself in her warm silky folds.

He wasn`t holding back himself anymore. Forcefully hammering into April he ripped her blouse in one movement, buttons flying  everywhere. Leo pulled her bra down and her breasts jumped out. He was watching with his eyes sparkling and mouth opened her tits bouncing up and down with every his push. She cursed and moaned again and he grabbed her hands, holding her steadily. She was close, he could feel it by the way her inner muscles tightened. He was trying his best not to cum right away. Leo let one of her hands go, licked his fingers, covering them with saliva and pressed them to her clit, rubbing it agonizingly slowly between his digits. April grabbed his strong arm with her both, her body arched, his name and swearing mixed with pleading rolling off her mouth...

April`s grip on his arm tightened, his fingers and his cock were sending almost painful pleasure through her body. Suddenly he pulled her in a sitting position. With a groan Leo buried his hand in April`s hair, their lips and tongues reconnecting. He was moving fast and hard, attentively watching her. April loudly moaned in his mouth, her nails scratched his shoulders, and  he felt her walls forcefully clenching around  his shaft.

 

_"Leonardo"_ , she groaned,  shaking of her climax.

 

He didn`t stop moving, fucking mercilessly into her body. With a loud deep churr  Leo finally let his own climax wash all over him.

 

He pressed April harder to his chest, both heavily breathing and shivering. April`s body was like a jelly, and she melted in his hands. He laid her down on the counter, the aftermath made him weak as well. Leonardo hovered over her, his chest pressed to her breasts, taking her face in his hands. April loved how heavy he felt on her. She looked in his eyes and they both smiled.

 

_"That`s what you should be"_ , he murmured, looking down at her, _"Messed hair, eyes fogged with love and lust, flushed and sweaty underneath me."_

 

Closing  her eyes April rubbed her face against his palm.


	15. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss - the ecstasy of salvation; spiritual joy

First thing April felt was his arm around her chest and his hard plastron, pressed to her naked back. Leo held her breasts like a bra. She heard him breathing deeply and calm, but by the way he tightened his grip around her, April knew he wasn`t asleep anymore.  She opened her eyes. The room was in total darkness.

She waited until her eyes adjusted. More than anything else in this world, she wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Leonardo had never stayed at hers for a night, and waking up in his arms was so sweet, eventhough it wasn`t morning  yet.

She blinked and pressed her palm to his arm and he immediately squeezed her breast, cuddling closer to her body.

The turtles always had much cooler skin, than April`s, and they all loved skin shipping in order to get more warmth from her body. April loved the touch of their half reptilian skin against her own.

Right now, under the covers, warmed by her heat, Leonardo was really hot, she could feel. But still he pressed her tighter to himself. And she loved every second of that.

 

He shifted and pressed his lips to her nape.

 

" _Don`t say you gotta go_ ", she whispered in denial.

 

" _You know, I do_ ", he whispered back, " _The sun rises soon_."

 

April turned to him. His hand was slowly caressing her back, and she pressed her whole nude body to him.

 

 _"I don`t want you to leave"_ , she said right into his neck.

 _"Neither  do I"_ , he avidly put his arms around her, _"Especially when you`re naked and all over me like this."_

 

April put her leg in between his and slowly slid her foot up and down his ankle. Her skillful fingers started to caress his lower plates, making Leo breathe more shallowly and quickly. Her mouth was working on his neck.

 

The lustful mood was immediately set between them, so when their lips finally met,  it was a slow but hungry kiss. Words unneeded when you can communicate through your mind. And the two of them read each other`s desires instantly.

 

Leo turned April flat on her belly and entered her with one swift move from behind. Pressed to the bed with his massive body, she was biting the corner of her pillow in pre-orgasmic agony while he was slowly sliding in and out her dripping pussy, sinking his teeth into her back.

It took only several minutes for both of them to come. And when their bodies calmed down of their climax, April said:

 

_"I`m so glad we made up. I only now understand how much I needed you."_

 

The sky was already clear, but there weren`t any sun rays so far, so she could see Leo`s face while talking in a soft grayish haze.  His dark blue eyes radiated so much love and tenderness, April thought she could sink.

She lazily stretched underneath him, making Leo smile, and put her arms around his neck pulling him down demandingly until their lips met. Soft, warm kisses, only lips touching.

 

 _"I`ve only gotten you back, and I have to let you go already"_ , she complained  between kisses, _"That`s unfair..."_

 

 _"You`ll see me in several hours"_ , he smiled against her lips.

 

 _"Yeah, I`ll see, but when will I have you in my arms again?"_ , she asked capriciously.

 

 _"When do you want to?"_ , he said, beaming again.

 

 _"ASAP",_ she said and nibbled his lower lip.

 

 _"Then I say tonight"_ , he kissed her palm and stood up off the bed to gear up. Leaning on her elbow, April watched him fasten his knee pads and swords belts on his chest.

 

 _"Then I say I can`t wait"_ , she grinned, _"Besides I gotta talk to Mikey about our love notes."_

 

_"Leave it, you know he only wanted to help."_

 

_"Yeah, yeah, I do. I wasn`t going to scold him, actually. He just... I wish you could read what he wrote to me in his first letter. That was so deep and sad... Maybe I`m just a fool and he doesn`t even feel like that, cause he only wanted me to write some convenient  for his plan things... But I still wanna ask..."_

 

 _"What exactly do you want to know?"_ , Leo asked, hiding a small tanto in his side pocket.

 

 _"Well..."_ , she started and made a pause. He lifted his head to look at her.

 

 _"What, you don`t want to tell me?"_ , Leo teased.

 

 _"Not like I don`t want to tell you, I`m just shy"_ , she smiled, hiding her face under the covers.

 

 _"Come on"_ , he pulled the blanket away from her, _"What are you afraid of?"_

 

 _"Hey!"_ , she shouted fighting for the cover, _"I`m cold, give it back! I just... don`t know... his feelings?"_

 

Leo tied up his mask around his head and covered April with another  blanket .

 

 _"His feelings? Or the lack of them?"_ , he specified with one of his brows lifted.

 

 _"Yeah, exactly"_ , April admitted totally surprised by the way her lover reads her like an open book. Leo leaned on his hands  beside her and brought his face closer to hers.

 

 _"If even Raph developed some serious feelings to you, Mikey`s out of suspicion"_ , he murmured against her lips.

 

 _"He did?"_ , April exclaimed in disbelief.

 

 _"Yes, but I`ve never told you this"_ , he kissed her, _"I`ll be waiting for you in the lair. But more than this, I`ll be waiting for our tonight`s private rendezvous!"_

 

With those words Leonardo left April`s apartment.


	16. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure - the act of making something known : the act of disclosing something;  
>  something (such as information) that is made known or revealed; something that is disclosed

When later April entered the Lair, the first one she met was Mikey.

 

 _"Speaking of the Devil"_ , she said with a nasty smile. He quickly put his finger to his lips, and pointed to his room. As soon as he closed the door behind their backs, Mikey started to speak.

 

_"You`ve no idea what happened! Splinter knows Leo didn`t spend the night in the Lair! And as soon as Leo entered his room, Splinter was waiting for him to do some explanation!"_

 

 _"How did that happen?"_ , April frowned.

 

_"Who knows. When Leo left, Splinter was already sleeping. Maybe he woke up in the middle of the night to... I dunno... drink some water?"_

 

 _"And accidently confused Leo`s room with the kitchen?"_ , she said sarcastically.

 

 _"Well, that would be strange"_ , Mikey agreed, _"I guess he just woke up early in the morning  and was wondering what takes Leo so long, cause you know, they always meditate together..."_

 

 _"Splinter never goes into your rooms"_ , she said musingly, _"No matter what. How come he knew exactly Leo wasn`t in his room?"_

 

_"It doesn`t really matter now how it happened. What matters, is that when Leo was caught, he had no chance to lie. And you know  Leo, he wouldn`t anyway."_

 

 _"Where`s he now?"_ , she asked.

 

 _"With Master Splinter. Probably still explaining himself or going through punishment",_ Mikey squirmed.

 

_"Where`s everybody else?"_

 

 _"Have no  idea. Honestly, all of this time I`ve been trying to overhear some of their conversation with Splinter"_ ,  he shamelessly grinned, _"But I failed. Either they`re talking super quietly, or they`re not talking at all."_

 

April was musingly staring at Mikey, thoughts running through her head. She was tired of hiding from Splinter, moreover she hated to lie to him. They were busted, it`s understood Splinter figured out what was going on. Without any further explanations she stepped out of Mikey`s room, when suddenly was grabbed by the hand.

 

 _"Where d`you think you`re going?"_ , he asked with his brows knit.

 

 _"It`s time for me talk to Splinter"_ , she said absolutely calm.

_"Hell no!"_

 

_"Why`s that?"_

 

 _"April"_ , he took her hands in his, _"You don`t have to go through this alone. None of us will silently watch you doing it, cause you`re just a girl, and we`re men. Leo must`ve already told Splinter... about... us..."_

 

April`s heart sank in love and tenderness.

 

 _"Even if so, I still have to tell Splinter my own story"_ , she replied, caressing Mikey`s cheek, _"That`s my duty as an apprentice, being honest with my Master. We`ve been lying to him for a really long time."_

 

 _"Then I`m coming with you",_ he said but was stopped with April`s hand on his shoulder.

 

 _"I want this conversation to be only between me and Splinter,"_ she said, _"Please, try to understand."_

 

Looking into his lover`s eyes, Michelangelo nodded.

 

***

April was standing in front of Splinter`s door, nervously twirling her own hair. She took several deep breaths before reaching to the shoji door to knock, when suddenly it slid to the side and Leo almost bumped into the girl.

She quickly stepped away letting Leonardo leave Master Splinter`s room and firmly close the door behind his back.

 

 _"Why are you standing here?_ ", he asked in amusement.

 

 _"I`m here to talk to Splinter",_ she said in _this-is-out-of-discussion_ manner.

 

 _"About?"_ , Leo`s tone was calm but demanding.

 

 _"Us. The five of us"_ , she specified. Leo  tilted his head back.

 

_"I`ve already told him everything, you have nothing to worry about."_

 

_"I know, Leo, please, understand... I should talk to him myself..."_

 

Leonardo noticed the way her lower lip was trembling, and how she was nervously touching her hair all the time. He put his hand on her shoulder and soothingly squeezed it.

 

_"Of course, you do. I understand. But before you go, I need to ask you..."_

 

 _"Yes?"_ , she was on the peak of her emotions and every second seemed to be an hour for April. However, she was totally taken aback with what Leo said next:

 

_"Could you be so kind to give me your keys?"_

 

_"Wh- What?"_

 

 _"Your keys"_ , he repeated and reached out his palm. April wasn`t in a mood for thinking over or questioning, she just pulled out her keys from her back pocket and  put them into Leo`s palm. He smiled at her, _"I`ll be waiting for you in your apartment."_

 

Saying no more, Leonardo headed to the kitchen, and April finally knocked the door.

 

***

 

When two hours later April came back home, the first thing she did was fall in Leo`s arms.

 

 _"Hey there"_ , he laughed caressing her hair, _"You wanted it, you got it."_

 

 _"For the last several hours I dreamed only of one thing: this day to be finally over. Now I`m back home, but my legs are still shaking",_ she mumbled in his neck, _"Still I`m not complaining."_

 

_"Good girl then, I hope you left some of your early morning`s mood?"_

 

April tilted her head to look at Leonardo. His the most attractive and self confident smile was on his lips, eyes sparkling with hungry and devious flame. April leaned forward and their mouths met. Cold street she was passing several minutes ago mixed with the warmth of his welcoming body. She melted in his strong arms and under the soft touches of his lips she finally felt her nervousness subside.

 

 _"So, how about the mood"_ , he asked again.

 

 _"It`s back again"_ , she smiled playfully.

 

 _"Good to hear that"_ , he said and April clearly heard an open provocation in his voice. He took her by the hand and they headed to her room.

When April came in, she was  amazed with what she saw. There was a huge nest of pillows and blankets on the floor, and there were red candles everywhere. Immersed in mysterious half darkness, her girlish room was turned into a sex scene from 18+ movies. Next to the nest, right on the floor there was a huge bowl with fruit.

 

 _"You did all that for me?"_ , she whispered as if she was afraid this magical picture would disappear of loud voice.

 

 _"Well, we do have some things to celebrate"_ , he whispered a bit louder near her ear, _"Besides, I wasn`t alone. Look who I brought with me."_

 

Only now April saw Raph, silently leaning his back aginst the wall. He pushed himself off of it and walked to them. April`s heart skipped a beat in anticipation of what was going to be next. His green eyes captured hers and the way he lifted the corner of his mouth made her clit twitch. He demandingly kissed her, roughly grabbing her by the hair. At the same time she felt Leo`s tender fingers sliding up and down her arms and his hot whispering in her ear.

 

_"I hope you like my surprise."_

 

This contrast between Leonardo`s softness and Raphael`s toughness made her body burn with desire. Raph broke the kiss so she could answer Leo`s question. Flushed, she looked at her leader.

 

 _"Oh, yes, I do"_ , was her reply.


	17. Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formation - the act of forming or creating something;  
>  something that is formed or created

_ _

 

 _"_ _So, what did Splinter tell ya when he saw you sneaking to yar room early in the morning?",_ Raph asked and put a bunch of grapes in his mouth. They were sitting on the nest, talking and eating fruit. April was leaning her back against Raph`s plastron with her legs on both sides of Leo.

 

 _"You forgot to mention I had April`s scent all over me"_ , Leo added with a smile, and bit an apple.

 

 _"Guess ya didn`t have that many options then",_ Raph laughed and brushed April`s hair aside to kiss her neck.

 

 _"So true. I`m not gonna brag, I got scared when in the total darkness I heard his voice",_ Leo laughed and shifted when April`s foot slid between his thighs. Raph laughed even harder.

 

_"I bet ya lost yar shit at that point. Can`t blame you for that, bro, cause I`d do the same if I were you!"_

 

April watched Leo`s cheeks got red while nodding in agreement.

 

 _"I still don`t get it how did he know"_ , she said, rubbing Leo`s leg alongside her thigh, _"After all of this time he caught us not in the middle of a sex in the Lair, which - let`s be honest, - happened, but when Leo was actually not home. Of course, you could`ve told him you had been out to breathe some fresh air if..."_

 

 _"If I wasn`t smelling like you"_ , he finished sliding his fingers up and down her legs.

 

 _"So, what was next?"_ , Raph prompted Leo to reveal the rest.

 

 _"Next he asked me where had I been, and when I got back my ability to talk again, I said I was with April"_ , Leo answered watching Raph unbuttoning the girl`s blouse and exposing her cleavage, _"Cause it was useless to lie",_ he added with his eyes glued to the picture.

 

 _"What happened after ya said that bold thing?"_ , Raph murmured sliding his fingers between April`s breasts and down to her pelvis. One of her hands laid on his thigh and started to caress it.

 

 _"He simply asked me how long had we been together"_ , Leo licked his lips, _"And I said that **we -** a little more than three months, emphasizing the **we part."**_

Both Raph and April lifted their eyes at Leo. He grinned and hooked her stocking with his finger and dragged it down until one of her legs was completely bare.

 

 _"Of course, after that reply Splinter clarified who else was involved in these relationships, and I said all of us"_ , Leo added after he pulled off April`s another stocking.

 

 _"What was his reaction?"_ , she asked with genuine interest spreading her legs apart so Leo could see her panties. Raph smiled against her shoulder, his fingers travelled slowly around her navel. Leo`s throat got dry, so he swallowed.

 

_"His reaction was stoic. Too stoic, I must admit. And what is more interesting, by the way he nodded I figured out he already knew. Later I only found I was right."_

 

 _"I must admit ya really had the nerve"_ , Raph acknowledged. Leo smirked and let April`s foot to slide up his inner thigh.

 

 _"What was then?",_ she asked in anticipation.

 

 _"Then I told him I wasn`t going to hide anything from him and we didn`t enlighten him because of the understandable reasons. The only thing he wanted to know was if we all are happy. I assured him we are, right, my dear?"_ , he asked looking at April, then at his brother. Their lit eyes was his best response.

 

 _"April says ya were stuck in Splinters room for hours"_ , Raph said, exposing the girl`s breasts without actually touching them.

 

 _"I filled him in the details of the story. Mostly emotional part, of course"_ , he answered in a hoarse voice.

 

 _"So, April"_ , Raph whispered in her ear looking in Leo`s eyes nevertheless, _"How did yar  conversation with Splinter go?"_

 

She shifted to get more comfortably in his arms and parted her legs even more. Her hot headed lover`s seductive whispering in her ear sent tingles down her spine.

 

_"I revealed the emotional part of the story, as well. He listened to me carefully, never interrupting."_

 

Raph`s hands finally grabbed her boobs and squeezed them, she felt his teeth on her nape and his voice asking her:

 

 _"What did ya tell him?"_ , April felt his hand slid between her legs lightly caressing her swollen lips, _"Spread `em legs for Leo to see yar wet panties"_ , he murmured and she obliged. Leo tilted his head aside to watch better.

 

 _"I-I told him..._ ", she panted, _"I love you all and every day spent with you is a bless for me..."_

 

Raph`s fingers started to play with her pink nipples, causing them to harden, he started to bite her shoulder and neck and then one of his hands went back to her throbbing sex. He pulled the wet panties down and exposed her to Leo, who was carefully watching all of his brother`s manipulations over their lover. April`s folds were glistening in the dull light of candles, and more than anything the blue clad turtle wanted to finger her. But he found this game very exciting and turning him on. Meanwhile Leo tried to ignore his growing need, Raph (as if to spite him) buried his finger in her dripping womanhood. April let out a gasp, her body slowly moving underneath Raph`s hands.

 

 _"Look what we got here, Leo"_ , he said deviously looking at his brother.

 

 _"Live porn"_ , Leonardo smirked, _"What can be better?"_

 

Raphael`s touches became rougher and more demanding. He knitted her breasts, one by one, while his finger was rubbing her clit again and again. April was moaning louder, her body was now uncontrollably wiggling up and down. She dug her nails in Raph`s arm and with a loud moan came just in front of Leo`s mesmerized gaze. The view of her clenching walls made his bulge painful, but he tried to push it aside in order to enjoy the show several more minutes.

Raph pulled April in the sitting position so her boobs were bouncing in front of Leo`s face. He leaned forward and started to suck and kiss them, while Raph was holding her steadily by the waist. His hard cock was pressed to her ass and he could see Leo dropping down his erected member right in April`s hands.

Raph prompted her to bend down to suck Leo`s cock, and right when her lips circled around his shaft, the red clad brother inserted his drenched organ in April`s soft and warm pussy.  

 

 _"Yes, good g-girl"_ , Raphael granted pulling her hair up, _"Suck Leo good, show him how ya l-love`im..."_

 

With her hair pulled and her mouth busy April was so turned on complying to  the brothers` control. Raph kept moving very slowly inside of her, so she practically started to haft herself on his dick.

 

 _"Sh-shhhh"_ , he steadied her eagerness, _"I`ve only started."_

 

He then really began to move faster, his fingers playing with her sensitive button again. April moaned with Leo`s cock in her mouth, sending chills down his spine. He watched Raph fucking April mercilessly and she sucked him so good, he felt like he was about to come.

Leo took his member out of April`s mouth, much to her disappointment, and gave Raph a sign to change the position. They understood each other with no words, so as soon as Leo shifted away from the girl, his brother laid down on his shell, pulling April on top of him. With her back turned to Raph, she sat on his member and started to jump up and down. Leo leaned to caress her boobs, tenderly kissing them and sucking the pink tops.

April put her arms around his neck and he tilted his head to kiss her on the lips.

 

 _"I love you"_ , she whispered in his mouth, pulling him closer. He smiled against her lips and took her face in his hands. Their kisses were slow and soft while Raph was fucking her just like she loved it. April moaned and took hold of Leonardo when he started to rub her clit between his fingers.

 

With a loud cry she climaxed again, much harder than the first time. She kept repeating _"Oh my God"_ in Leo`s mouth over and over again, even after Raph slowed down and eventually  pulled out.

 

Raphael sat down and leaned April against his chest. She spread her legs and let Leonardo take her. Their lips reconnected again. Unlike Raph, his moves were accurate and slow firstly, but he kept picking up the speed. Raph tenderly kissed her back and shoulders, and at this point April couldn`t distinguish where her body ended and began the bodies of her lovers. hey were all one open nerve.

 

Hands and lips everywhere, she was squeezed between the two of her mates and it was the sweetest pressure she could feel in her life.

 

 _"D`ya like it?"_ , she heard Raph`s husky whisper, _"D`ya like Leo`s dick? When he fucks you?"_

 

 _"Yes"_ , she groaned, _"Yes, I love it..."_

 

_"Fucks ya good, huh?"_

 

 _"Fucks me good"_ , she echoed looking right into Leo`s eyes. Absolutely contented with her answer, Raph nibbled her lobe and nape. She moaned and put her hands backwards to embrace Raph. She turned her face to him and their lips met, tongues flicking in and out.

 

After a while Raph stood up and his gorgeous length bounced near April`s face. She wasted no time in grabbing  and passionately sucking it. Raph took her hair with both his hands:

 

_"C`mon, babe, make Leo cum deep into ya."_

 

She felt Leo`s hoarse breathing in her cleavage and by the way he tightened his grip on her she knew he was about to come. The picture of April sucking off his brother was too hot for Leo, and her boobs bouncing in his mouth made him lose control. In a second he climaxed hard, letting his seed flow deeper into  her body.

 

 _"Fuck yeah"_ , Raph groaned, _"Suck it, babe, suck me good, make me come all over your face..."_

 

April lifted her eyes and their gazes met. He saw Leo pulling out of April and shifting down in between her legs. He buried his face in her soft folds, licking her clit the same vigorously as she was sucking his brother.  Two minutes later she was agonizingly rubbing her pelvis on Leo`s face, and moaning right with Raph`s dick in her mouth she came for the third time. Raph held her tighter by the hair while her body was shaking of her orgasm, still with Leo`s tongue over her pulsing womanhood. By the way his brother licked it, Raph could tell she was delicious as always.  

 

That was enough for him, too. He pulled out his member and loudly came just in her open mouth. Hot seed flowed down her throat, and she swallowed all of it. Raph fell on his knees beside her, and April pulled his head closer to her.

 

 _"I love you, Raphael"_ , she whispered, softly kissing  his lips. He tenderly chuckled and embraced her.

 

 _"I love ya too"_ , he said so quietly April doubted it wasn`t her imagination.  Still between her legs Leo shifted up to April`s stomach.

 

 _"What are you two talking about there?",_ he asked mockingly, resting his chin on his knuckles. Both April and Raph turned their happy faces to Leonardo. He looked them in the lit eyes, flushed cheeks, sweaty bodies. A soft and heartfelt smile touched his lips.

 

 _"Confessing to each other"_ , April lovingly said sliding her index finger across Leo`s cheek.

 

 _"Confessions taste better after sex"_ , Raph added and pressed his cheek to the girl`s head.

 

The brothers` eyes met and both of them felt how their connection got stronger. Being on the same page, one of them voiced what the other one felt.

 


End file.
